Tides of Fate
by Callian31
Summary: After the defeat of Yhwach all was well in the Soul Society, for a time. But one day they were attacked by a new threat, the Neo-Soul Society. Within its ranks are enemies new and old, former friends and allies, and a single man with more power than they could possibly imagine. They're led by a man so powerful even Aizen and Yhwach kneel before his power.
1. Prolgue: Before the Storm

I don't own Bleach

**Prologue: Before the Storm**

Several figures face a hooded man in a town that was recently burned down. Most of the flames had disappeared thanks to the rain but much of the wreckage was still smoldering. Dead bodies lined the streets like everyday liter. They were the only survivors who could still stand. It had been a grueling and unexpected battle. One they'll never forget. And merely an hour after a man in a hood had just come up to them with a proposition.

"They've abandoned you now, you know," he began, "They don't need you anymore and you're all too powerful to not be considered threats. They'll come again, hoping to clean up the survivors, unless you follow me."

One of the groups, a teen, scrunched his eyes, "What makes you think that they will?"

The figure chuckled, "Simple, it's what they do. They make sure that not a single thing is left. In exterminations they're most thorough."

Another grew angered, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THEY ATTACKED US!? WE'VE NEVER MADE ANY MOVES AGAINST THEM!"

They could not see it but under his hood the man smiled, "When did that ever matter to them before? Hm? Aren't you angry with them for doing this? Don't you want those infernal Shinigami dead?"

A girl this time spoke up, "But we have friends there!"

"It is the nature of such things," the mysterious figure said, "You have what you perceive to be friends but once the orders for your death comes rolling in they abandon you. That is if they know." He looks among the crowd to see the remaining faces. Ones torn by grief and loss. Of friends and family burned, impaled, and struck down mercilessly and heartlessly. As if they were wild animals. And all the innocents who knew nothing killed without a second thought. Some had survived and were recovering but many would not last the night at best. A part of them did not want to believe it but another knew it was indisputable truth.

"What do we do?" a small girl who'd survived asks.

"Join me," the man said, "I have an army. I have the power. I have the troops. I have the means. We can burn down all those who have wronged you. I cannot promise you solace. I cannot promise you will have no regrets for siding against your "friends". I cannot promise this is what your loved ones would have wanted. I cannot promise this path will not drive you mad or that hole inside you can be filled. All I can offer you is revenge and the means to get it. Means to reshape the world as you believe it should be. All I can promise is that you will kill."

Everyone contemplated for a while until one spoke up, "When do we start?" Asked the least likely person to ask.

"Now," the man said.

_**Author's Notes: Most chapters will be longer than this. This is a FanFic I had on another site and decided to switch to here. There were sixteen chapters done so it may be a while before this is updated. Tell me what you think Callian31 signing out!**_


	2. Begin Anew

I don't own Bleach)

Bold word is Chapter title trying to simulate Bleach chapter title setups in this series.

It was a peaceful morning in the Seireitei. The birds were singing and Kiyone and Sentaro were yelling at each other. "NO, _I _APRECIATE THE CAPTAIN MORE!"

"NO! I DO!"

Suddenly they were both hit upside the head. "Be quiet you two you'll wake up Captain Ukitake," Lieutenant of Squad 13 Rukia Kuchiki scolded the two third seats of her Squad. They turned around and bowed in apology.

"Forgive us Lieutenant Kuchiki," Kiyone and Sentaro apologized simultaneously before beginning to argue again but in a whisper. Rukia sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I can't believe it's been eight years since Yhwach was defeated. Wonder how the others in Karakura are doing," she mused before walking off to complete her work.

_Sixth Division Barracks_

"And over here we have the endangered Byakuyasaurus in his natural state," a hushed whisper said very quietly opening the door to a crack, "In his office doing a bunch of boring papaaaaaah!" A Kido spell missed him by an inch and the man that appeared in around his teens. Namely around 14 to 15 with spiky brown hair fell on his butt opening the door all the way. Byakuya looked over to him and narrowed his eyes.

"And just _what _do you think you are doing Lieutenant Riku?" he said sending Lieutenant of Squad 6 Kai Riku a menacing glare. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously before grabbing some papers stored in a satchel around his waist.

"Uuuuh, just dropping off some paperwork Captain Kuchiki," he said walking over and placing the sheets on his desk. He picked them up and looked over them.

"I see," he said looking through them. Though, as Kai was leaving he looked back up at him. "Lieutenant," he said. Kai stiffened and turned around once again adorning his face.

"Y-yes, Captain," he said before promptly gulping.

"These all require your signature," he said.

"Uuuuuuum, Oh would you look at the time. I promised Aimèe I'd meet her for uuuuh, lunch now, yeah gotta go Captain!" he quickly said before using shunpo to quickly leave the office. For a few seconds Byakuya just eyed the empty doorway before shrugging.

"*sigh* Honestly, why on Earth did Renji have to get promoted. He was a much better Lieutenant," he said, "Then again someone has to keep his Lieutenant in line," he said before going back to his work. He continued on having pushed his paperwork to the side for a while. After around fifteen minutes he glanced up at the clock coming to a sudden revelation. "Lunch? Its 9:00 am."

_Kido Corps compound_

A figure rushed through the halls of the esteemed Kido Corps. This was their Lieutenant Nagato Ryuugine. She dodged many of the faculty in the hall as he made his way to the Captains Office. Onces he reached the office she slammed the door open completely out of breath. "Captain!"

Captain of the Kido Corps Shunre Enzeru Kaiser-Kurotsuchi looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong Nagato-chan?" he asked his out-of-breath Lieutenant. After a little bit she regained enough breathe to speak.

"There's a bit of an emergency. You are needed at the Squad One Barracks," she explained, "I am to accompany you." He nodded and got up. He bore the appearance of a young man around 18 years old. He had scraggly brown hair and eyes of the same color. He wore a Shihaksho that was thinner than most but still loose with a white rim on the edges of the part that covered his chest making a Y shape. Many considered him quite handsome and is well known for not being like his psychotic adoptive Father Mayuri Kurotsuchi. His Lieutenant appeared slightly older with long blond hair that flowed freely. She wore small purple accessories on her neck wrist and waist.

"Alright, let's get going," he said grabbing a poncho-like haori and putting it on and grabbing the large-golden staff of the Kido Corps Captains. His Lieutenant nodded and they headed off to the First Division Barracks.

**Tides of Fate Chapter 1:**

**Begin Anew**

The alarms started to ring out among the Seireitei. "All Captains and Lieutenants as well as the 3rd and 5th Seats of Squad 11 please report to the meeting room immediately. Repeat. All Captains and Lieutenants as well as the 3rd and 5th Seats of the 11th Squad please report to the meeting room in the First Division Barracks immediately. This is _nonnegotiable. _

The Seiretei went into a panic. Rukia slammed open the door to Captain Ukitake's room. "Captain!" Ukitake shot up and yelped.

"Wha! Rukia! What's going on? Why's the alarm going off?" he asked groggily rubbing his eyes to get him awake.

"They're calling a meeting of all Captains and Lieutenants. You need to get into your Shihaksho and haori. I'll meet you there," she explained before shunpoing off.

_Squad 1 Barracks_

"Shu!" Rukia exclaimed arriving, "What are you doing here?" The Kido Captain turned around and saw Rukia.

"Oh, Rukia. Me and my Lieutenant received word to come to the First Division Barracks. As soon as we arrived the alarms started flailing to no end. You know what's going on here?" He asked her. She shook her head no and he sighed. "Well, let's go find out," he said, "By the way where's Captain Ukitake?" Before Rukia could answer someone called out.

"Hello Mademoiselle Rukia-shan!" they heard an absurdly high-pitched voice scream out. Both Shu and Rukia froze and turned around to face the most terrifying beast in all the Soul Society. Lieutenant of Squad 7 Aimee Marguerite. Aimee was a pretty girl with wavy hair with light brown on one side and black on the other. Naturally. With golden eyes. She is also known for her French accent. On her Shihaksho she wore a small flower pendant and had also placed a daisy design on the back of it. She had a fairly weird blade as far as Zanpaktos go. A French Saber reminiscent of the French Revolution era. Though, what made her terrifying were 2 things: 1. for the life of her she could never get Japanese honorifics correct and many saw it as disrespectful towards them and on top of that would always give people French titles 2. was she was always cherry. _Always. _Even when making very sadistic and/or just flat out _wrong _comments she was happy. Not only that but she was obsessed with stalking around Rukia. Everyone knew she kept a Journal of everything Rukia was/is/does/eats/etc. When she learned about it she had confronted Aimee about it asking why she was stalking her to which she was told, "Oh, no reason. Just making sure you're the right one for the Capitaine-taichou." They never spoke of it again. Though, thankfully she stayed out of Rukia's personal quarters or invaded her in the shower which was (hopefully) a good thing. Why and how on Earth her Captain put up with her was beyond anyone's guess. Or why she was made a Lieutenant in the first place. He was constantly asked but he would just snort and tell them to get back to work. And when they asked Third- Seat Iba about it (he was the only other one who knew) he would just reply saying it was the right thing to do and leave.

"Yo! Aimee, when are you going to get your honorifics right!" called the voice of Squad 7 Renji Abarai. They turned to him and Rukia let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Capitaine-taichou hello!" she said waving to him, "How are you on this most wonderful day!" Renji just glared at her.

"What are you talking about? You just saw me not ten seconds ago," he deadpanned. She just continued to smile.

"Well, for all I know you could have gotten really, really _grincheaux _in those ten seconds," she pouted before turning back to Rukia, "Well, how has your day been _dame _Rukia-kun?" Aimee eyed her with unblinking eyes as Rukia nervously sweat. But, thankfully she was saved by-

"Really, Renji. Why on Earth your Lieutenant's wishes to add French in the most absurd places along with honorifics and other things of the sort I will never know," came the room's new occupant, Byakuya Kuchiki followed by Kai who looked at his Captain.

"Well, really Captain should you care? I mean it is Captain Abarai who must suffer through it," he said. Byakuya nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you do have a point in that regards," he said walking to the meeting room. The small group following them Renji with a visible tick mark on his face.

"Yeah Yeah, yack it up now, Byakuya. But, I've been training every day so watch your back because one day I'll surpass and defeat you," he said as they reached the entrance to the meeting room. He stopped at the door just before going in and turned around looking Renji in the eyes.

"The day you surpass me is the day I lose my Zanpakto and my best friend returns from the grave," he stoically replied. One second…. awkward, two seconds… still awkward, three seconds… it has become unbearable beyond belief.

"YOU HAD A FRIEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!?" the entire group yelled out in unison, Shu and Nagato included. Byakuya just closed his eyes and huffed.

"Don't be childish. Come, we are running late," he said entering the room with the rest following him. In the room they saw that most of the requested parties had come in order of Squad there was already: Head-Captain and Captain of Squad 1 Shunsui Kyoraku with his Lieutenants Nanao Ise and Genshiro Okikiba, Squad 2 Captain Soi Fon and Lieutenant Omaeda along with Yoruichi and Yushiro Shihouin, Squad 3 Captain Rōjūrō "Rose" Ōtoribashi and his Lieutenant Heito Tsubata, Squad 4 Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu the Captain was absent most likely due to a surgery or something, Squad 5 Captain Shinji Hirako and Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, Squad 8 Captain Sora Inoue (yes, it is Orihime's brother) and his Lieutenant Mizurio Kojima (same Mizurio from Ichigo's school. Died in a car accident and became a Soul Reaper), Squad 9 Captain Kensei Mugurumu and his Lieutenants Shuuhei Hisagi and Mashiro Kuna, Squad 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki along with his Lieutenant Yachiru Kusagishi and 3rd and 5th seats Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, and lastly the Squad 12 Captain and Lieutenant the Kurotsuchi duo.

"Hey, Mayuri-san!" Shu cheerfully said waving at him. Mayuri looked over to his son and smiled NONSADISTICALLY.

"Oh, hello Shu I was unaware that you were called to this meeting. How has my favorite experimentation partner" he said. Shu walked over to him and began to chat with him.

"Well, it's all been fairly boring. There's no one around that wants to test out my experimental Kido though! It's not like they all end badly, I mean sure there was the one that became sentient and nearly killed 5 people, and there was the one that blew up the gunpowder room, and there was the barrier that looked like a butt and would not go away, and there was the one that blew up 9/10ths of the Barracks, and the one that nearly killed Ichigo, and the one that tried to rape my Lieutenant-" he started to go on but Mayuri held his hand up.

"_Rape _your Lieutenant? When did this happen and how does a Kido spell go about raping?" he inquired. Shu was about to answer but before he could he found a Zanpakto around his throat.

"Answer that question and you die Captain," his Lieutenant growled at him, "And I'll double the number of clothes you owe me." He nodded "yes" meekly and she put the sword away. It was now that he noticed everyone's eyes were on him. What ensued was yet another awkward silence. After about half a minute Mayuri flipped a switch he had hidden in his pocket and a remote compartment opened up launching a tumble weed through the meeting room and off the balcony at the edge.

"Gah! My hair!" came a cry from below. After a few more seconds Ukitake came in smiling very cheerfully.

"Sorry I'm late! I was taking a nap and-" he said but soon realized what he entered into, "Um, what's-" he began but Shunsui clapped his hands and smiled.

"Okay, now that Jushiro's here all we need to wait for is the Captain of Squad 4. Jushiro take your regular spot, the duo from the Kido Corps can stick with the Kurotsuchis," he said. As they got into position Nemu leaned next to Shu and whispered in her common monotone voice.

"We shall have a talk on how and why you created a "rape kido" at a later date, nii-sama," she whispered. Shu instantly got shivers up his spine and nodded yes very rapidly.

"Y-yes sister dear," he said very much nervously. Suddenly a figure came bursting through the door.

"S-sorry I'm late!" a voice in a Captain's haori said. He looked up and you could see it was Captain of the Fourth Division Hanatoro Yamada, "I was caught up having to tend to some patients from Squad 11!"

Kenpachi looked over at him with a side-stare, "Was it those schmucks who decided it was a good idea to jump off of Sogioku Hill in order to test/train their "defensive limits"?" he asked. Hanatoro looked up and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Yes, actually, it was," he replied. Kenpachi closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'll be sure ta punish 'em when they get out, the f***in' idiots," he said. Immediately everyone was taken aback by this.

"Kenpachi, did you just _apologize?" _Sora asked. He got a glare from Zaraki in response.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he asked. Sora closed his eyes and put his hands up.

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things," he explained. Shunsui looked around the room and smiled.

"Well, now that everyone is here why don't we start, Captain Yamada if you would take your place with your Lieutenant," Shunsui said motioning towards Isane. Hanatoro nodded and took his place and the meeting began. "Now," Shunsui began, "I bet your all wondering why I called you here. Well, it's all very simple. Earlier today I received a visit from Kisuke Urahara concerning a very important matter."

"Kisuke's here?" Rukia asked. Suddenly the doors burst open and confetti started flying everywhere stopping in the middle of the floor.

"Yep," Renji said, "He's here."

"Why hello there ladies, gentlemen, the unspeakable horror that is and always will be Mayuri," he said bowing down and removing his hat like a "gentleman". Mayuri scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, what a fine day it was until the endangered species Urahara Kisuke decided to be dissected for no reason aside from my own personal joy," he said with Shu raising his hand.

Kisuke just smiled and looked at all of the Captain's. "Now, I bet you're wondering why I am here, well it's all so very simple you see, Ichigo is getting married." The room simultaneously exploded into WHAT'S, WHO'S, He actually got a woman to fall in love with him's (Byakuaya), and one-

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Now people will stop calling me his girlfriend! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Rukia exclaimed starting to dance like a madwoman. Everyone just stared wide-eyed and she began to slow down very slowly. "And, uh, Ichigo's getting married. Woopee. Anyone?" She said very much so embarrassed. The first to speak up was, of course, Byakuya with everyone noticing his hand going to his belt.

"And just _who _has been saying this, Rukia?" he questioned.

Rukia began flailing her hand about, "N-Nii-sama please don't kill my Squad-mates."

"Just tell me who they are and make sure they know never to come within a hundred feet of me ever again or to the 6th Squad Barracks whatsoever.

"I have a list right here!" Ukitake said pulling it out, "Let's see there is: Tatsumi Oga, Obito Uzumaki, Asuna Kazoto, Sora Ichino, Ageha Yoshina, Haru Flory, Erza Scarlet, Jushiro Ukitakeeeee- I'll just fax it to you Byakuya, now you were saying Ichigo is getting married, Kisuke? Please details we need details please."

` _Smooth, Ukitake. Smooth. _Shu sarcastically remarked. _Especially since fax is outdated even for the Soul Society._

"Well, first things first the lucky girl is _not _Orihime or Uryu. The bride-to-be is none other than-" Kisuke began trying to be dramatic but was cut off by Mizurio.

"Tatsuki," he calmly replied. Everyone just looked at him.

"And you know that how?" Toshiro asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because they've been dating since Senior year in High School," he replied calmly, "And because Keigo wouldn't stop texting about it yesterday." Urahara put his arms around his chest and pouted.

"Steal my thunder why don't you," he grumbled before clearing his throat and continuing, "Well, yes it is Tatsuki. The wedding will be held in around five days and everyone (except Mayuri) is invited!" Everyone minus the Lieutenants of Squads 1, 2, 6, 7, Kido Corps and the Captain and Lieutenants of Squad 12.

"Excellent! Get ready everyone we're leaving in a day!" he said walking out and everyone left to get ready.

**_Author's Notes: Well, here it is my pride and joy in all the history of my Fan Fictions never was one as big as this. Prepare for the many laughs, tears, horrors, and WTFs to come. I'm really going to enjoy this and I hope you do too. It is probably one of the most ambitious Bleach FanFics out there as I easily see this going over at least 100 chapter. So, tell me what you think of both my OCs and the story itself. Enjoy. PS Shunre is the main character and here are some translations (tell me if/what I get wrong):_**

_Enzeru__\- is a Japanese word for Angel and the Kaiser is based off of the German word for King so it can translate to Angel King roughly._

_Aimee's name I believe can roughly mean happy daisy (she's probably my favorite OC since she is just so funny to write.)_

_Grincheaux- grumpy_

_Dame- lady_

**_Callian31 signing out!_**

**_Note: not all chapters will be this long_**


	3. Traitor

I don't own Bleach

The Captains walk out of the meeting hall dispersing. Shu runs over to Lieutenant of Squad 3 Heito Tsubata. "Hey, Heito!" he said waving at him and walking next to him. Heito just looked over at him and sighed. Heito was a handsome man at around Shu's height with short-spiky white hair and dark colored eyes. It was hard to tell what shade they were as it could be either a really dark brown or blue or black.

"Why do you always use that pun? It's annoying," Heito said. Shu just smirked and draped his arm around Heito's shoulder.

"Because I know it annoys you," Shu replied, "and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't do something crazy to annoy you?" He smirked. Heito just shook his head.

"Oh, trust me, you're annoying enough even without that pun. I swear you could actually gain something from decreasing the number of annoying and loud things you do around me," Heito remarked calmly.

Shu smirked at him with a devilish gleam in his eyes. "Like what?" he asked only to get met with a kick to the shin. He quickly grabbed it and started hopping around going "Ow ow ow!" Right after he looked up at Heito and smirked.

"Later, Angel!" Heito said giving him a back handed wave.

Shu left the room. The Seireiteri was in a frenzy asking all the Captain's and Lieutenants what the meeting was about. After they explained everyone was worried so many high ranking officers leaving the Seireitei at once but they just said that it would be no different than the Winter War. Except they'd all have spiritual limiters on. Much to Mayuri Kurotsuchi's annoyance. For having to apply them, that is.

Rukia sits neat a pond and drunk some tea.

**Tides of Fate Chapter 2**

**Traitor's Trap**

"Heeeeeelloooooo there Ru-ki-a!" a voice behind her said startling her. In the shock she threw the cup at Shu hitting him and soaking him in tea. "Oh gee, what a wonderful greeting," he deadpanned. Rukia smiled a bit embarrassed and Shu sat down next to her.

"So, Ichigo's getting married, huh? Okay, is someone really good at hiding the Apocalypse or am I going blond and daffy?" He joked. Rukia shook her head.

"Nope, he's actually getting married. Really, would you expect anyone _other _than Tatsuki?" she asked.

"Like uuuuuh, you?" Shu said, "or Orihime?" Rukia snorted at this.

"Orihime, well she had a crush on him for a while but eventually it just became companionship and for me, I've always seen him as an older brother more than anything else. I'd trust him with my life," Rukia said. Shu nodded.

"That makes sense," he said.

"So why are you here, Shu?" Rukia asked.

"I wanted to talk to Byakuya about something," Shu said. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and turned to see Byakuya Kuchiki flipping through the list.

"What is this? The entire 13th?" he grumbled, "I should just wipe out the whole Squad if this is the case. Minus Rukia and any other Kuchikis of course." Shu turned around to look at Byakuya.

"Rukia can hear you, you know," Shu said. Byakuya looked at them and sighed.

"What are you doing here Kaizer-taichou?" Byakuya asked ignoring his question. Shu got up and started walking towards him.

"I'd like to go over those Squad transfers before we leave," Shu said Byakuya nodded and they walked away. Rukia sighed and went to go grab another cup of tea.

_1 day later_

All of the participants were gathered at the Senkaimon ready to depart to the World of the Living. But, before they left Kyoraku remembered something.

"Hey, we forgot to go see if Komamura wanted to go!" he exclaimed. Urahara waved his hand dismissingly at him.

"I already did. He said he'd make sure Mayuri didn't turn the Seireitei into his playground while we were away," Urahara said. Shunsui nodded and the Senkaimon opened and the group rushed through. As they ran through the Dangai Toshiro turned to Kisuke.

"Just out of curiosity how are Ichigo and his friends?" he asked. Kisuke looked over and smiled.

"Well, you see right now Ichigo's joined Law Enforcement, his sister Yuzu is studying to become a chef, Karin's currently studying to become a detective, Chad is a delivery man, Tatsuki is running her old dojo, Orihime opened up a bakery, who knows what Chizuru's doing. Last I heard she was in Russia hitting on the Leader's daughter. Uryu is a clothing store owner and Keigo currently can't hold a job for more than a couple weeks at best," Urahara explained. Mizurio just sighed.

"That sounds like him alright," he said sighing, "Wait, how are me and the Captain going to explain our presence to people who know we're dead but don't know about the Soul Society?"

Kisuke looked over at him and smiled, "What're you worried about? You're both dead no one can see you. And besides Ichigo and Tatsuki decided to rent out and entire building to house all of the Shinigami and hold the wedding in. Provided it's still standing of course. And the preacher is spiritually aware and knows of the existence of Shinigami from years of experience so he'll know who you people are. Now, whether or not he'll pass out at seeing so many in both number and rank is another story entirely. OH, look there's the tunnel, come on!" Everyone yelled "Hai!" and they went through the portal together.

Not a good idea. All of the Shinigami got jumbled up and in a ball and landed on the ground. "Ooooooow," Rukia went climbing to the top. She looked up to see Urahara hovering above them. "Hey! Hat-n-Clogs give us some help here!" she yelled. Kisuke looked down at them and shrugged.

"Naw, I'm good Rukia-kun," he said getting out his fan and waving it in front of him. Rukia pulled herself out and started to grumble about a no-good green imp.

"Hey, Rukia watch it, that's my spine!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Sorry, Captain Hirako," she said helping him out thus causing the entire mass to collapse and free everyone. After a little while everyone was out and relatively unharmed. Yes, even Hanatoro. Once they were all out and brushing themselves off Shu grumbled holding up the fragments of his Kido Corps staff.

"Aaaw, come on! These things are hard to replace!" he yelled throwing the fragments onto the ground grumbling. He had his arms around his chest and looked around before noticing something strange and "relaxing". "Hey, Kisuke where is everyone? Last I checked this wasn't _that _big a celebration," Shu said before looking up to see Urahara looking around nervously.

"Where are they? They said they'd be here by now," he mumbled to himself.

"Uh, who'd be here, Kisuke?" Rukia asked. Kisuke seemed a little startled and turned down to look at her.

"Oh, uh, Ichigo and the others, of course. They said they'd be here by now so I'm a little worried," he explained looking around again.

Kenpachi snorted, "Who the hell do they think they are keeping us waitin'?" he said looking around. Yachiru appeared on his shoulder with her grumpy face.

"Yeah! Ichi better give Kenny a good fight as payback for this!" she said pumping her fists while still managing to hand on to him.

Shunsui slightly tilted his hat and looked around, "I'll admit it's odd alright." Suddenly they saw a Garganta open in the skies above. Everyone placed their hands on their blades but quickly relaxed as they saw who it was.

"Hey, Grimmjow!" Rangiku said waving. He looked at her and scoffed.

"Ugh, geez," he said before turning his head to Kisuke, "Yo! Old man! We got everythin' you asked for ready. Come on." Urahara nodded and Shunpo'd up to the Garganta.

"Okay," Kisuke said turning to the crowd, "I gotta get going and help these guys with something. Just stay here and give Ichigo my grief once he shows up." Yoruichi jumped up to the level of the Garganta.

"I'll help with whatever you need help with," she said. Kisuke just waved his hands.

"Oh, um, no thanks Yoruichi! We can handle this ourselves," he said slightly nervous.

"Oh, I insist," she said walking towards them.

"No it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Because I can really help-"

"No, we're good. It's a surprise."

"I won't ruin it for the others."

"But you'll ruin it for you."

"Since when did you care, Kisuke?"

"Please, Yoruichi, I really want it to be a shocker."

"Kisuke, you're very cautious on this. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"I know you Kisuke and I know you are hiding something. What is it?" she asked her voice getting more threatening.

"I assure you, Yoruichi it's nothing you need to worry about."  
"Yes, it is. What are you hidi-"

"Oh, you know what, screw it, you're all about to die anyways. _Nake, Benehime!" _A beam of red light shot out at a shocked Yoruichi sending her crashing into a building.

"Sister!" Yushiro cried, "What was that for, Mr. Urahara! She's your best friend!" Urahara just looked down at them.

"Not anymore," he said entering the Garganta it closing behind him. Suddenly 4 pillars sprung from the corners of the town and a green barrier sprung up from the ground.

"What's going on, here?" Byakuya exclaimed. Suddenly they saw another Garganta spring up on the other side of town. An army appeared in it and with a single cry en masse it charged at them.

"Well, shit," remarked Shu. Suddenly a figure appeared behind Byakuya and brought their sword down. The figure wore a black Shihaksho and a Blue haori with a hood that obscured his face.

"_Impale, Piasu Yari_," the figure said jumping back and his weapon transforming into a large lance. He thrust down on Byakuya who jumped out of the way.

"That-that Zanpakto, where-!?" he said in a state of shock. Shunsui and Ukitake both also appeared to be surprised. The figure just placed it by his side pointing up and appeared to be looking down on them from on top of the building.

"Time to die, Shingami," he said before once again charging at Byakuya.

**_A Requiem places for the Gods of Death right before their eyes!_**

**_Author's Notes: Well, that just happened. So, yeah that is definitely not good. What will happen next? Why, everything goes to hell of course. Also who is this new figure? He's definitely important and will be there till the very last arc I can assure you. After all he is just simply one hell of a fighter (no, it's not Sebastian. If it was then this would be a crossover, wouldn't it?). Callian31 signing out!_**


	4. Death to the Dead

I don't own Bleach

"Time to die, Shinigami," the figure said. He rushes forward and attacks Byakuya who quickly draws his blade and clashes with the lance. The two push against each other's weapons but the man overpowers Byakuya by kicking him in the stomach causing him to go flying through a few buildings.

"Ni-sama!" Rukia cried. Renji grabs her shoulder to stop her.

"Byakuya can take care of himself, Rukia. We've got bigger problems at the moment," he said pointing his thumbs towards the army. Rukia nods and they head into battle.

**Tides of Fate Chapter 3:**

**Death to the Dead**

"Be careful! You have your limiters on so you're much weaker!" Sunsui yelled as the Shinigami charged into battle, "Don't hold back for a second or let your guard down!" Everyone nodded yelling "Hai!" and attacked.

"Bankai!" Toshiro yelled, "Daigren Hyorinmaru!" He goes in slashing at some members impaling them with his ice. Rangiku backed him up. Shu glanced over at them and turned his head back to the enemies in front of him. He stretched his arms out and two metal cables with small claw-like hooks came out of his sleeves.

"Here I come!" Shu yelled launching the cables out in front of him. He quickly grabbed one foe by the neck and broke his neck. He retracted the cables back to under his sleeve and prepared a _Bakudo No._ _62 Hyapporankan _without saying anything. He launched the purple rods at the enemies and caught several foes in them. He then picked them off with multiple unspoken Byakurai's.

"Impressive," he heard a voice behind him say. He quickly jumped back and got ready. He noticed that this man was dressed in pure white. An Arrancar.

"Who're you?" Shu asked. The Arrancar drew his blade (a traditional fencing blade except it was pure black) and pointed it at Shu.

"5th Seat of the 12th Military Regiment- Jose Roberto and your end, Commanding General of the Kido Corps Shunre Kaizer," he introduced himself.

"Huh, Regiment you say?" Shu said raising an eyebrow, "So, I guess that's what you have instead of Squads?" Jose only nodded before charging.

"En Garde!" Jose yelled and Shu dodged. He then made a hand sign and a lightning bolt came down on Jose. He was relatively uninjured (Most likely due to Hierro) but had a few burns. "It does not look like I should play around. Prepare! I am about to unleash my fu-" Shu interrupts him by kneeing him in the stomach shocking Jose.

"If you have time to monologue you have time to fight!" Shu yelled. Jose became angered and flew up highter.

"_Thrust! Latigazo _[whiplash]_!" _His blade suddenly turns into smoke and surrounds him followed by a burst of reiatsu which dissipated the cloud. In its place is Jose but with his Hollow Hole in the middle of his chest. He was covered in bony plating with spikes coming out of his shoulders, ankles, and knees. Half his face was covered by a fox mask with the snout protruding out. He had pointy-tipped fingers and toes with black scalera and golden irisis. He wielded a whip. "Die! Wretched Shingami!" he yelled charging at Shu who scrunched his eyes and jumped back.

_"__Hado No. 54 Haien!"_ Shu said swiping his arm launching a purple crescent shape at Jose hitting him and exploding. He charged out with a few chips in his armor and raised his whip bringing it down. Shu easily dodged but he heard the sound of the whip crack and felt a sudden pain in his arm and found it bleeding. "What?" Shu said clasping the injured spot on his right arm before narrowing his eyes. "So, your whip hits me even if I dodge, huh?" He said looking over to Jose, "But there's a catch isn't there?" Jose readied his whip again but this time remaining stationary.

"No talking remember?" Jose said launching the whip at Shu who erected a barrier with a hand-sign.

"Right, sorry," Shu replied. He began to circle Jose who struck with a side-swipe. Shu quickly jumped up and dodged it but this time he didn't get harmed.

_Huh, what? I didn't get hurt this time. _Shu thought narrowing his eyes. He knew something was up. Why was he hurt the first time but not the second? It was clearly something to do with the Arrancar's Zanpakto's abilities. Wait, why was the release command Thrust when a whip is never effective at thrusting? Release Commands always had something to do with the ability so why-? Wait, that's it he's got a theory. He charged forward and Jose cracked his whip at him. Shu quickly dodged but did so with precision. Paying attention to the tip of the whip as he did. And his theory was proven correct so he jumped up and successfully dodged the ship. He was pretty banged up from the attacks and had bruses and was bleeding but was smiling.

"I figured it out," Shu said smirking. Jose cocked his head and glared menacingly at Shu.

"What do you mean?" Jose asked.

"How your Zanpakto works," Shu replied. Jose became shocked and his eyes grew wide. "It's fairly simple really. Everything that's around say 10 to 20 feet in front of the tip of your whip is hit as if it were hit by the whip. Simple but effective none the less. I applaud you for not gloating about. Most warriors feel the need to gloat of their power. Good Job."

Jose smiled, "Yes, well I am nothing if not a true sportsman. I admit myself beat in this game of deception but don't think I've shown you all of my tricks." Not wanting to give Jose a chance to show off his powers Shu rushes in.

"_Ama no Nuhoko!" _Shu yelled summoning up a red kido spear and charged at Jose preparing to impale him.

Jose continued smiling and began charging a cero. Shu couldn't stop his momentum and was bracing for the impact but then Jose said, "_Cero: Barrera."_ Instead of discharging at Shu the Cero expanded outwards into a wall which caused a powerful explosion that sent Shu flying back with the spear. Shu narrowed his eyes and threw the spear at the barrier. The spear narrowed and elongated in nearly an instant and struck the Cero: Barrera causing a large explosion. Jose was seen on the other side a bit shocked. He apparently hadn't expected the Cero to break. He brought out his whip and fired several slash shaped balas at Shu who quickly dodged. He tried using shunpo to get closer but not to much avail. He realized with his powers so severely sealed he could probably win. He looked around and saw the other Captains and Lieutenants weren't fairing all to well with their battles either. Except Kenpachi. Kenpachi never had any trouble or got his butt whooped. Ever. He was considering his options but was having trouble under the pressure of Jose's attacks. Both Balas and Ceros alike were being fired at him. He then reached behind him and pulled out a few rectangular prisms and threw them into the air and suddenly all of the Ceros and bala were directed towards them. He took this opportunity to begin an incantation.

_"__Ye priceless Star-Crossed Lovers. Enjoy your blackened tears. Weep in the sun and Sing in the day. O' Cupid bring down your love-hating wrath down. Black Hearts come together and send everything back to wince it came. Thrust their chests from their very brains!, Hado #1 Sho!" _Shu cried and the tip of his finger glowed blue and it looked and felt like something was rushing away to both of them but quickly thrust all of the air back and caused an even larger hole to appear in Jose's chest creating nothing more than a big cavity as he fell to the ground. Suddenly a large group of Arrancar appeared behind Shu who quickly tried a butt barrier. It worked…. sorta. It merely took the all the Arrancar by surprise seeing a butt-shaped barrier but they quickly got their minds back but before they were able to go around it Shu heard a familiar voice.

_"__Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren!" _Several Arrancar were taken by surprise as they were swiftly frozen solid and the Ice was quickly shattered by Hoho Zabimaru.

"Huh, you really did make a barrier shaped like a butt interesting," Renji casually remarked.

"Thanks for backing me up Renji, Rukia," Shu said. They nodded towards him.

"Any time," Rukia replied.

"Cover me, I'm going to try and contact the Soul Society with a Kido and I need absolute focus on the Kido," Shu said. Renji and Rukia nodded and Shu landed on a building and began.

**Somewhere else**

6 figures draped in white cloaks and wearing hoods with 5-pointed crosses on them appeared from some mass apparently made of shadow in a dark place.

"Wow, this place is reeeeeally spooky," one of them, a girl, said.

"That doesn't matter," said the shortest of the group, another girl.

"Tch, it ain't nothin'. Is this reeeeeeally all the security Muken can offer?" A male asked.

"I doesn't matter," replied the one in front, a male, most likely the leader, "Besides most of the Shinigami are worried about the Captains and Lieutenants trapped in the Fake Karakura barely anyone's watching Muken right now. We just need to get in, break out all of the ones who agreed to assist us and get out with making as little ruckus along the way."

" And "collect" the corpses of the ones who will be useful to us but didn't agree to assist us," another girl slurred.

"That too," the leader said, "Move out."

**_Author's Note:_****_ Sorry this is late couldn't quite figure out how to do the fight scene and got a bunch of work for school which takes priority. First fight scene done any advice on that and how to improve them since there will be ALOT would be most appreciated. Thanks for reading! Callian31 signing out!_**


	5. Nothing

I don't own Bleach

Shu jumped onto the top of a building and started to draw a decdsagram. When it was done it started to glow and he began an incantation. _"Ten Ways to end the world, Nine Ways to make light fall, Eight Ways to bring back the seas, Seven Ways to grow the flames, Six Ways to extinguish the eruption, Five Ways to end the winds, Four Ways of the Elements: Shine bright of Heavenly Star and lead the way to victory!"_

**_Tides of Fate Chapter 5_**

**_Nothing_**

****Byakuya went flying through some buildings but twisted himself in the air for his feet to touch the ground and use the friction to stop himself. He quickly drew his blade and pointed it to the ground. "_Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_" the blade dropped into the ground and the rows of blades appeared behind him and began to scatter. The man looked down on the scene from a pile of rubble.

"Going all out? In your current state I'd easily destroy you with you only having 20% of your power at your disposal," he said before pointing his finger at Byakuya, "For Example: Hado #4 Byakurai." The bolt quickly zoomed and struck Byakuya in the chest causing him to fall down clutching the wound. Byakuya thrust his hand into the air wide open.

_"__Sakura Otoshiana" _Byaukya said. All of the blades converge into a sphere just above Byakuya before quickly bursting out and disappearing. The man got into a guard when suddenly a large pink circle appeared beneath him. He quickly shunpo'd out of the way as a giant pillar of blades shot out before disappearing. Another landed on the spot he went to next. He dodged. Rinse and repeat.

The man collects energy around the tip of the spear and blasts an energy beam at Byakuya. He jumps sideways to dodge but the beam disappears in a ripple affect and almost immediately reappears right behind Byakuya. Without looking behind him he leans to the side as the beam passes by him disappearing in another ripple and reappearing just above his head. He dodges and this goes on until he is nearly trapped within a cage made out of the beams. "Hado # 81 Danku," Byakuya said. The barrier then appears and stops the beam completely dissipating the cage.

"That Zanpakto, where did you get. Do not say it is yours because we both very well know that it is not yours. Originally at least," he said narrowing his eyes. The man then smirks underneath his hood.

"Leave it to you to state the obvious- Byaku-kun," he said. Byakuya's eyes suddenly widen at the use of a very familiar nickname and steps back.

"No, it can't be," he says very much shocked. The man smiles and takes off his hood. Underneath was a man with messy-long-white hair. As for the overall appearance of his face- think Ulquiorra with white hair, a regular skin color, blue eyes, and no eye make-up.

_General of the 2__nd__Militarial Regiment- Kiorra Cyrun (Original Human/Shinigami form of Espada #4 Ulquiorra Cipher)_

"What, a wide-eyed stare?" Kiorra said slowly walking towards Byakuya, "Is that how you greet your long-thought-dead best friend? I'm wounded, Byaku-kun. Here I was thinking I'd be greeted with open arms and a biiiiiiiiiiig hug. Oh well, considering the circumstances I guess I-"

"I thought you were dead," Byakuya said starting to recover from his shock.

"Yeah, well. I wasn't," Kiorra said.

"Why didn't you return to the Seireitei?" Byakuya asked.

"It's simple, really," Kiorra said, "Because these people, the Neo-Soul Society, they are the ones in the right. Not the Gotei 13 or really any resident of the Seireitei. "

"What do you mean?" Byakuya said.

"One word: Rukongai. It's a filthy place, crime and murderers run around rampant. Theives plague the streets, children starve. And what does the Seireitei do about it? Nothing, you'd think they'd want to help make the lives of the citizens better but they just wall themselves up inside their little hidy-hole and calmly ignore all the pain and suffering its own citizens must endure everyday. They don't even try to reunite dead children with their dead relatives and loved ones. CHILDREN. I do not know why they say it is a peaceful place nor how it could possibly seen as an improvement over someone's life in the Human World. Something needs to be done. That is why we of the Neo-Soul Society aim to do. Create a true Heaven," he explained stopping around eight feet away from Byakuya, "Join us Byakuya, and I can guarantee yours and Hisana's safety. It'll be like old times, the three of us together going around and having some fun. We have a lot to catch up on I bet. I'm guessing that you two are probably married by now. Got any kids? I saw a girl in the crowd that looked like Hisana a lot. Guessing she's your guys daughter. It's funny because-"

"Stop," Byakuya said leaving Kiorra slightly surprised, "Kio, you've clearly been gone a while so you wouldn't know but- ….. Hisana's dead. That woman you saw in the crowd was Rukia, Hisana's younger sister who I adopted into the Kuchiki family." Kio's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Hisana's dead?" he closes his eyes for a moment and breaths before looking back up, "I see. That's- unexpected. Well, the offer still stands. You and Rukia can get out of this safely if you just surrender. I can promise you that."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Kio. I'm sorry," Byakuya pointing his blade at Kiorra.

"Are you going to cut me down? With your powers severely limited?" Kios said pointing the lance at Byakuya.

"No, I probably won't. But I shall not yield to any enemy, even you," he replied, "Shūkei: Hakuteiken." All of Senbonzakura's blades condense upon Byakuya's sword and he also gains wings and a halo from the blades as well. Kio sighs.

"Pulling out all the stops aren't we? Well, might as well help out with that," He points hid left hand (the one without the Piasu Yari in it) and points with his index and middle fingers and draws a five-pointed star in the air.

"_Seishin Shīru_ _Kaihou," _he said. Suddenly Byakuya felt his spiritual pressure go all the way up and the seal on him disappearing. Shocked by this he asked Kio what he thought he was doing.

"Simple, really. It's been so long since we last saw each other that I thought I'd see how good you'd gotten. Of course I intend to go all out too, _Bankai: Yari no Daburu Pointo o Tsukisasu_." The lance was then surrounded by a green torrent of energy which stretched out and dispersed leaving pretty much the same weapon except longer and with two lance heads instead of one. "Now then," Kio said as he began to twirl the spear around very skillfully before getting into a stance where his feet were stretched out and his leg was close to the ground in front of him and he held the Zanpakto in a similar fashion with two hands. "I'll be taking Senbonzakura back now, if you do so mind."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that," Byakuya said charging. Kiorra struck his spear out and Byakuya dodged it jumping up into the air and bringing his blade down. Kio blocked it with the back tip and started releasing the green beam from both tips. Byakuya quickly flew up and dodged the beams continuously. Byakuya then pointed his blade at Kio and made a straight stabbing dive towards Kiorra breaking through the beams. Just as he was about to come on top of him Kiorra held up his left arm and a green shield blocked it*. He then thrust his spear towards Byakuya breaking his own barrier in the process. Just as it was about to hit him Byakuya felt a sudden push that sent him flying to the side. He was able to stop himself and turned to see it was Captain Soi Fon who saved him.

"Are you ok, Captain Kuchiki?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "Thank you for your assistance Captain Soi Fon. What are you doing here?"

"When I saw you getting flung in this direction and this man chasing after you I-" she began but before she could act Kio was right on top of her.

"Don't let your guard down," he said as he thrust his Zanpakto towards her. Byakuya quickly intervened by swiping his blade and causing the lance to be forced in another direction. Byakuya then promptly used a Sho on Kio sending him flying.

"Kio isn't the type to let openings pass him by. If he sees one he'll take it and yes the limiter is off, Kio removed it so he could fight me with my full strength- here he comes!" Byakuya said as Kiorra came charging at them and he charged at Kio as well.

"Take this!" Kio said placing a foot on the ground and back flipping above Byakuya. As he began coming down he held his lance in a fashion to stab Soi Fon. She quickly dodged and pulled out her sword.

"_Sting All Enemies to Death: Suzumebachi!"_ she cried releasing her Zanpakto she charged forth and jabbed at Kio a few times. He dodged every time. Eventually she was able to get him in the chest. The Homonka appearing on his right breast. "One more strike!" she said. At first she thought she got him but then his blue haori fell to the ground.

"Wha!" was all Soi Fon could say before she felt someone grab the back of her head and flung her into some of the rubble sending her a good ways away.

"You're Captain of Squad 2 and the Onmitsukido, correct?" Kio said, "Well, so am I." He quikly reached into the air and stabbed it into the ground. "Let's see who's better," he smirked, "_Shunko." _A sudden burst of energy erupted from him and the clothing on his back and arms completely disintegrated leaving a swirling green Kido energy in its place. Byakuya quickly charged forth and swung at him. Kio easily blocked the blade and they started exchanging blows going higher and higher into the air. Until eventually they both clashed attacks into a standstill their "Blades" pushing against each other.

Kio smirked and looked at Byakuya, "We can keep this up all day. I'm still going to beat you Byaku-kun. And I won't even need that Zanpakuto. I'll defeat you with my fists and you won't be able to even scratch me. This may sound cocky but it's the truth."

"Good thing I'm not trying to cut you then," Byakuya replied shunpoing away revealing Soi Fon's Bankai missile nearly upon Kio. Initially shocked he quickly reached out his hand and grabbed the projectile his hand digging into it. He quickly looked around and saw Soi Fon watching in pure terror. He swiftly threw the missile at Soi Fon with it spinning vertically in the air. By the time she got out of shock she realized in a few short moments that the missile would impact her. The explosion created a loud boom that incinerated a lot of rubble and sent out a shock wave that sent Byakuya flying. Kiorra on the other hand just reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a pair of sun glasses and put them on.

"Gee, is it just me or is it bright out here today?" he asked leaning to the side as a head band with a stylized leaf on it flung by his head.

_Meanwhile elsewhere_

Rukia looked at the massive explosion in awe. "Ni-sama," she whispered worried.

_Back to the fight_

Kio put away the sun glasses as they were not as swag when there wasn't an explosion going off he may or may not have caused with anime references literally flying through the air. "Did I blow up a manga store or something?" he wondered as he landed and inspected the crater and was a bit surprised to see Soi Fon lying in the middle of it seriously burned and unconscious but still alive. He then noticed traces of reiatsu in the air. "Huh, she must've used her shunko at the last second to soften the blow. Pretty clever. For that I won't kill you," he said looking at her, "doesn't mean I'll save you though." He began to walk out the crater to see Byakuya at the top. He narrowed his eyes before using shunpo to get passed him and grabbing his Zanpakto sealing it. He placed his hand on it and chanted _Jiyū bōeki. _A yellow pattern resembling Blut Vein appeared on the blade. Byakuya landed in front of Kio but before he could attack Kiorra used his far superior shunpo to his advantage and stabbed Byakuya in the chest.

"Sorry, Byaku-kun. But, I have things to do and your Zanpakto just ain't gonna cut it. Both literally and figuratively," Kio said as the design grew all over Byakuya and the Zanpakto. Suddenly the Shūkei: Hakuteiken completely dissipated. Kio drew his sword out of Byakuya the yellow design disappearing from both the blade and Byakuya. Surprisingly, no blood came out of Byakuya. He just collapsed on the ground. Kio heard the sound of shunpo and turned around to see Isane standing behind him.

"Who are you?" Kio asked.

"I am Isane Kotetsu Lieutenant of the 4th Division. I have come to collect and heal Captains Soi Fon and Kuchiki. Please, step aside," she answered.

"Can't do that, sorry. But, this is a war- no. This is just really a massacre and all of you Gotei Shinigami are merely fighting back helplessly. So, I see no reason to do as you say," Kio answered.

"Move aside or I will need to use force," Isane said drawing her Zanpakto.

"That won't be necessary," Kio answered. He held his blade sideways and placed his palm at the tip carefully so it wouldn't bleed. "_Scatter," _he began pushing his hand as it to stab it with the blade but instead the blade began to disappear,_ "Senbonzakura." _ He launched a flurry of blades at a very shocked Isane.

**_Author's Note: _****_ Sorry for the delay, I had a big writing assignment last week and ugh. Well, I'm back and I have just finished my second Battle. What do you think? Reactions to current developments? I'd like to note that the shield Kio used when Byakuya charged at him from the sky (*) is called El Escudo and Aizen used it to block an attack from Shunsui during the FKKT arc. Well, on to translations: _**

**_Sakura Otosiana means Cherry Blossom Trap_**

**_Kio's Bankai means Piercing Spear Double Point_**

**_Jiyu Boeki means Freedom Transfer_**

******_Seishin Shiru Kaihou should mean spirit seal release_**

**_For the rest of the stuff you can find it on the Bleach wiki_**

**_Callian31 signing out!_**


	6. Lust Me Love Me Kill You 1

I don't own Bleach

"Come on!" Shu said focusing on the Kido, "Soul Society! Come in Soul Society! We are under attack I repeat we are under attack! We require the removal of the spiritual seals immediately. Soul Society!" He grits his teeth. "Damn it, COME IN SOUL SOCIETY! Why can't I make contact?"

"Shu you need to rest. You don't want to drain the power you have available," Rukia warned. Suddenly she saw a large wave of Senbonzakura's petals sweep over the area where Byakuya was fighting.

"Nii-sama," Rukia said solemnly. A worried expression dawning her face as she saw the petals disappear.

"Rukia, he'll be fine," Shu said, "It's Byakuya." He turned back to the Kido and began again, "Soul Soci-"

"… oved!" they heard a voice from the other side of the line say. Suddenly everyone felt their power swell up. Using some of his now unsealed power Shu pushed through the transmission.

"Thanks for the assist!" he said.

"Good, we were able to get through," the voice of Mayuri Kurotsuchi said from the other side, "Now, on to business. What is your current status?"

"Currently we're all scattered. All I can say for sure is that our attackers are a group who called themselves the Neo-Soul Society and they have beings of multiple species attacking from regular souls with Shinigami powers to Arrancar. I even think I spotted a couple Quincys. I am currently with Captain Abarai and Lieutenant Kuchiki. Mostly I am not aware of everyone's current status. I can say that Byakuya was separated by a man with a Zanpaukto having the appearance of a lance and Captain Soi Fon gave chase to assist Captain Kuchiki. Last I saw Yoruichi Shihouin was thrown into a building by Kisuke Urahara. How is it on your end?" Shu said.

"Right now no Senkaimon is able to access your current location due to some unusual barrier blocking the way. If you can find a way to dismantle it we will be able to provide reinforcements and- hm? Wait, Muken's been what? I must get going Shu, it appears Muken has been broken into by individuals wearing Sternritter Cloaks. Find a way to dismantle that barrier!" Mayuri said cutting the connection. Shu deactivated the Kido and got up.

"Let's go check out that barrier," he said. The other two nodded and they headed out.

**Tides of Fate Chapter 5**

**Lust Me Love Me Kill You Part 1: Of Ice and Women**

"_Growl, Haineko!" _Rangiku said killing a few attacking Quincy with her Shikai, "Geez, where did these guys all come from?"

"Simple," Toshiro said as he froze a few solid, "whoever built this army up gathered up many people with a grudge against the Soul Society and united them under a single banner."

"Wow," Rangiku said launching a Byakurai through a girl's chest, "to be able to create a group of such size that even mortal enemies such as the Quincy and Hollows along with Soul King knows what else under a single banner for a common goal. They must have a way with words. Also, in concern to the Quincy being wiped out: DEAD SPECIES MY ASS! We suck at genocide. Not that that's necessarily a bad thing sometimes."

"Perhaps you have a point there, Shinigami scum," a new female voice said. They looked up to find a girl with blonde hair in two long-curly pig tails on the side of her head. She had purple eyes and wore a white cloak with a cross on her chest and carried a glowing bow.

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked narrowing his eyes.

"3rd Seat of the 7th Military Regiment Laylata Le Quinandro," the girl said introducing herself, "And you are the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 10 Toshiro Hitsugaya as well as his Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Correct?"

They both nodded. "Yes, we are," Toshiro said narrowing his eyes at her, "Tell me, what is a Quincy, such as yourself, is doing fighting with Hollows. Your sworn enemies?"

"Enemies?" she asked. She scoffed at this and narrowed her eyes at them, "I have no qualms with them. They are my kin, my comrades in arms. I have been raised with them within the Neo-Soul Society. While, yes it is regrettable their powers can poison me that is not their fault but that of the lowly curr that is Yhwach. In the Neo-Soul Society there is no such thing as sworn enemies among the ranks. There are only comrades, no matter what their origins are."

"Perhaps we could learn from people like you," Rangiku said.

"There will be no need. All of you will soon be dead so that we may forge the True Heaven. _Saidai Rakuen _[trans. Greatest Paradise] whose rivers shall flow from your blood, whose fields will be made fertile with your corpses, whose buildings will be supported with your bones, whose citizens will be clothed with fabric forged of your own skin, and every part of you will give it peace and prosperity which is how Heaven SHOULD be," she said.

"That's where our ideals differ then," Toshiro said pointing his blade at the Laylata.

"I wasn't expecting a dog such as yourself to agree," Laylata said getting into a stance, "I may be a third seat but I can still take on both of you!" She aime her bow and fired a volley of arrows on them the dodged.

"_Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" _Toshiro said releasing his Bankai. He flew towards Laylata and brought down his sword unleashing several ice spikes. She narrowed her eyes and quickly activated Blut Arterie dispersing her bow and shattering the crystals with hand to hand combat. She then pulled out a Steele Schnider and charged at Toshiro clashing it against his blade. When they got into a dead-lock Rangiku's ashes start swiftly heading towards Laylata who removes her left hand on the Steele Schnider leaving the other one on it and holds her hand in a fist palm facing the cloud. She swiftly opens up her hand.

"_Bala," _she says calmly as the ash cloud is blown away. Toshiro's eyes grew wide and he quickly backed up.

"What the-? You're a Quincy! You shouldn't be able to use Hollow powers! You just said they were poison to you!" Toshiro said.

"Never heard of lying bub?" Laylata said, "I'd explain it all to you but it's kinda stupid to reveal all your tricks now isn't it?"

Another ash cloud comes zooming in and Laylata dodges it and aims her bow at Rangiku and fires it.

Rangiku put her hands in front of her, "_Bakudo #39 Enkosen!"_ The spinning disk that appeared broke but Rangiku was unharmed.

"Rangiku, back away!" Toshiro ordered.

"Right!" Rangiku said moving back.

_"__Sennen Hyōrō!" _Toshiro cried. Suddenly massive ice pillars appeared around the battle field. He brings his blade down and the pillars move in to crush Laylata. She looks at the pillars calmly as they are coming in and grins as the pillars come in to crush her.

"Did you get her, Captain?" Rangiku asked looking at the pillars. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"Not quite," the voice of Laylata said behind Rangiku who turned around in shock as a steele schnider came right for her. Just as she was about to het Rangiku a hand grabbed Laylata and threw her into a nearby building. Rangiku let out a sigh of relief at the familiar figure of Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Thanks, Captain Zaraki," she said. He just gave her a side glance and looked over to the building.

"Don't thank me yet," he said narrowing his eyes. A red light came flying out of the smoke which he just cut with his sword.

"Tch, weak," he said. Suddenly a huge flurry of them came out and Kenpachi just cut at all of them. "This all you got? Not even worth releasing my sword. After the flurry stopped Laylata quickly came zooming out and clashed blades with Kenpachi at blinding speeds which he easily blocked. He grabs her arm with his open hand and brings his sword in for the kill but a new blade blocked the strike.

"G-General," Laylata said. The figure like many others was in a hooded haori making them unable to see his face. Before anything else could be done Toshiro came in raising his blade and swung it at the two enemies. The 7th General quickly grabbed Laylata and shunpo'd away putting her down on the top of a building.

"Laylata I don't want you to fight anymore," the General said turning his head to her.

She began to blush a very bright red and began to smile very brightly, "Yes sir! Whatever you say, sir! Anything I can do for you, then? Or should I just head back and wait for you?"

"Stay, I want you to watch, ok?" he said.

"Of course I will, Seno- errrr Master!" she said. The 7th Regiment General turned his hair to her and spoke in an angry voice.

"Be careful with what you say, or I'll have to kill you," he said. Laylata quickly went pale and, smiling nervously, nodded. The General then turned to the two Captains and Lieutenant. "Where's your little companion, Kenpachi? The little pink haired-whore?" he asked.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER!?" Kenpachi yelled angrily.

"A pink haired-whore, why? Are you deaf?" the General said. Kenpcahi quickly grew angry and clutched his sword tightly.

"DIE! SWALLOW, NOZARASHIIIIIIIIIII!" Kenpachi said releasing his Zanpakto and bringing his blade down. Laylata and the General quickly dodge and the General appeared behind Zaraki and brought his sword down. Kenpachi just started to swing his Zanpakto like crazy and the General dodged every strike.

"How terribly dull. Is this all the great Kenpachi Zaraki has to offer? Pathetic," he said.

"Captain Zaraki! Don't let him get to you, he's just taunting you!" Rangiku yelled but Kenpachi was too consumed by rage to listen.

The General grinned. "Rangiku Matsumoto? Tell me where's your little bed-buddy, Gin- was it? Oh, yeah he's dead isn't he? Well, that's too bad. Though it looks like you got another silver-haired companion to take his place. Though, isn't he a bit young? I didn't take you for that kind of person, Lieutenant," he said.

"Wha- he's not-" Rangiku replied astonished and wide-eyed at the man's words. Equally horrified was Toshiro who just stared shocked at the man.

"You disgusting man," he said. The General just smirked as he dodged another blow and restrained Kenpachi with a Kido. He calmly walked over to them his blade still drawn.

"Wait, or is it Hinamori the one you've been *ahem* "playing" with?" the man suddenly let out a gasp and raised his hand to his mouth like he just learned about a scandal, "It surely can't be both now could it? My my what a naughty boy you've been, Captain? I have a question. How likely is it at the VERY least little Momo was flaunting about with Aizen, hm? Oh dear that must mean you're her fallback. I am just _so _sorry to hear that. *sniff* How heartbreaking."

"Shut up," Toshiro said his reiatsu flaring, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MOMO LIKE THAT!" Toshiro charges at him in a blind rage and Kenpachi breaks out of his bonds and joins in and the two just start going berserk on him.

"Captains! Snap out of it!" Rangiku cried but they would not listen. Instead, they just kept attacking without any direction.

"You know, they're gonna die," Laylata's voice says behind her. Startled Rangiku turns around. "If you surrender I'm sure the General wouldn't mind adding you to his Squad. Even if he doesn't like girls of your… _physic." _

"Wait, don't tell me his entire Regiment is-" Rangiku began.

"A harem? Yes, actually. Our official duty is Torture and Interrogation but the Captain prefers to keep it filled with only the most "worthy" of candidates. Men and Women alike. It's quite fun," Laylata said giving a nice innocent smile.

"You disgust me. What about that heaven you just spoke of?" Rangiku said clenching her hilt even harder.

"Any place where I can serve my Master is my heaven. See, everyone's in this for their own reasons: Glory, Answers, Boredom, *smirk* and Pleasure. But for most people, especially in the higher-ups, it's just some good-old Revenge. Everyone has a story. Mine, well that's something else. Let's just say the General really helped me out and I'll do anything for him. I know yours, best-friend-who's-probably-something-more gave his life to avenge you for everything that was done to you. Namely a big chunk of your power getting stolen from you, by Aizen. Join us, it doesn't have to even be the 7th. You can join any Regiment you want and at the end of the war you can be reunited with Gin and live in peace. This isn't a joke, the Prime General can make it happen. He can make many wonderful things happen," Laylata said reaching out her hand giving Rangiku a kind-smile, "Just take my hand."

Rangiku looked at her with an awed look on her face. After a few moments she began to slowly reach her hand out. "Gin. Really, you can do that? I can be reunited with him?" she said.

"Of course, I don't lie. Just take my hand and see how beautiful your power truly is. Turn your back on the Soul Society, you'll be safe," Laylata said her face getting more and more excited the closer Rangiku's hand got to hers until it was pointing right at it. But, Rangiku quickly changed her hand so that only her index finger was pointing at Laylata.

"_Hado #4 Byakurai," _Rangiku said. Laylata just stared in shock as the bolt ripped right through her skull flinging carnage in the direction of the blast. Rangiku just wiped the blood off of her face and turned around as Laylata's near-decapitated corpse fell to the ground. "You can keep your Heaven and my dead. I will not forgive anyone who would dare even TRY to bring back the dead, especially Gin. Neo-Soul Society you have just made a great enemy today. I Rangiku Matusmoto, Lieutenant of the 10th Division of the 13 Imperial Royal Court Guard Squads, the Gotei 13, is out for blood.

The 7th General looked over to Rangiku while battling the other two Captains and smirked.

"Looks like you've grown strong, Rangiku-chan."

_Elsewhere_

A lone figure in a hooded haori stood atop the highest building as he watched the fights. "Sir!" he heard behind him. He turned around to see one of his men, Ibeka Mankaro his personal messenger arrive behind him. He gave the sign to speak and Ibeka delivered his report.

"General Cyrun has just reclaimed his Zanpakto from Byakuya Kuchiki, the Head-Captain and Jushiro are currently facing off against the 5th Regiment Lieutenant, overall all battles are going fairly well. There is only one complecation though: Commander of the Kido Corps Shunre Kaizer, Captain Renji Abarai, and Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki are currently on their way to inspect the barrier. I also received word the infiltration of Muken to release the 6th General and Lieutenant is currently going well though they expect intervention soon," Ibeka explained. The figure did a few more hand signs meaning: _What of Seven? _

"Forgive me I forgot, General Yamada is currently facing off with Captains Hitsugaya and Zaraki as well as Lieutenant Matsumoto. The Lieutenant caught the 3rd Seat of the 7th off guard and blasted a whole through her head with a Kido. The Lieutenant is also currently the only one who was not "influenced" by General Yamada. Sir, if I may be blunt, what should we do about the group investigating the barrier? Commander Kaizer is well known for his intelligence and will most like figure out a way to, in some form, dismantle or at least weaken it," the messenger said looking up at the Captain.

After some thought he made some hand signs: _Intercept but don't kill the Lieutenant. I don't care about the other two so do what you must, but leave that traitor to me. I personally wish to kill her myself. _

"Understood, 3rd General. I will deal with it at once," Ibeka said shunpoing away.

The figure turned and looked over the carnage and clenched his gloved fists. He would make Rukia pay for everything she did to him. That was certain. And oh how he would laugh as she screamed. Oh, how he would laugh. He smirked and decided to go watch General Yamada's fight before it finished. It's not like Kenpachi was a threat to that man.

**_Author's Notes:_****_ Yes, I haven't uploaded anything for a while and when I do it's not according the the pre-determined schedule I have(had). Don't care my motivation for Naruto Ichimaru took a blow when NO ONE reviewed last chapter of Naruto Ichimaru and I need to sort a couple things out for the other one. So, disgusted by the 7_****_th_********_Regiment? I hope so because that's what I was going for. That's all for now Callian31 signing out!_**


	7. Come into the Dark

I don't own Bleach or Murder Melody

"How do you know me?" Rangiku asked. The 7th General smirked as he dodged another swing from Kenpachi. He raised his hand and pointed his middle and index fingers at Kenpachi. A small spark erupted at their tips and Kenpachi froze in place. He then dodged a blow from Hitsugaya and pointed his right index finger at him.

_"__Bakudo #1 Sai,"_ he said binding the Captain of the tenth completely in place. He smiled and began to walk towards Rangiku drawing his blade. "Don't tell me you don't remember," he mocked, "We used to be so very close Ran-Ran."

"Wha! Ran-Ran!?" Rangiku said in surprised before getting back into her serious face, "only one person called me that. Sensuke Yamada." The man smiled and took off his hood.

_General of the 7__th__Militarial Regiment- Senosuke Yamada_

"What's the matter Ran-Ran? Did you miss me?" he asked coming closer.

"Not on your life you pedofile!" she screamed.

"It does not matter," Senosuke said, "I'll kill you soon. Y'know that was one of my favorites you just killed. She'll be so hard to replace."

"You won't need once since you'll be- uhg!" she cried. In shock she looked down to see a blade stabbing her stomach with Senosuke's hand on the hilt.

"Don't talk so much. It'll just get you killed," Senosuke explained as he pulled the blade out of Rangiku and she fell towards the. "Not good at all."

**Tides of Fate Chapter 6**

**Come into the Dark**

Two figures jumped across the buildings looking for their allies. "How you holding up, Lietenant?" Shinji called back to Heito.

"I'm doing fine, ugh," he replied clenching a chest wound, "well by that I mean I'm not bleeding to death, yet." Shinji nodded as they continued on. After a couple minutes he noticed 3 figures heading towards the edge of the city.

"There!" he said to Heito, "Those look like ours. Come on!" They flashed stepped over to the group and saw it was Shu and his group.

"Captain Hirako, Heito!" Shu said. He quickly planted his feet on the ground and skidded to a stop. Rukia and Renji did the same thing. He smiled and walked over to them. "So, how are you guys?" he asked.

"Heito needs medi-" Shinji began.

"I'll do it!" Shu so quickly volunteered grabbing Heito by the collar jumping down the building and a few seconds after they jumped the group above heard the sound of a window breaking.

"*sigh* That kid has problems," Shinji said.

_Inside_

"Ok, where's the injury?" Shu asked in complete seriousness. Heito pointed to the left of his chest where it was bleeding and Shu could see the blood on his shihaksho. Narrowing his eyes he nodded. "Alright, roll up your shirt I'm gonna need to be able to access the wound," Shu told him. Heito nodded and reached for the rim of his top before giving a half smile.

"How do I know this won't quickly escalate?" he asked. Shu snorted amusedly.

"You make it sound like we're _actually _dating," he said. Heito chuckled a bit before he rolled up his shirt showing only the part where the wound was and Shu began healing kido.

"Yeah thanks for pretending to do that by the way," Heito said.

"No problem, what are best friends for?" Shu replied, "Ugh this thing's nasty. How'd you get it?"

"Some dud who moved like a snake got a good hit in. I probably would have died if Captain Hirako hadn't shown up and messed up the dude's senses so we could escape," Heito explained. After a bit Shu stopped the healing and inspected what was left of the wound. A fairly good size bruise but nothing was bleeding.

"This is the best I can do. I'm decent but I'm sure not a member of Squad 4. We're going to need to get you to Captain Yamada or Lieutenant Kotetsu. Until then I don't suggest getting into andy fights or it may reopen," he told Heito. Heito nodded and rolled down his shirt and started to stand back up.

"Hey you two ain't tryin' to go and have a good time down there are ya?" they heard Shinji's voice say, "You can do it later we need to get going!"

"Oh, I don't know, Captain Hirako," Shunre called back, "We may have some more time if you come down to help!" They could _feel _his blush from down there.

"I-I'm good" Shinji replied. Heito and She laughed as they headed towards the building's elevator and rode it to the top floor.

"Shu," Heito said getting his attention, "What was the purpose of you slinging us down here? Couldn't you have healed me just as well on the roof?"

"Just wanted to give you some privacy," he replied.

"Oh."

"That and it made me look cool."

"Of course."

When the elevator dinged on the top floor they heard a loud boom just above them shaking the building. Looking at each other Shu quickly blasted a hole in the roof and they jumped out. On the roof Rukia, Renji, and Shinji were fighting against an unknown assailant. He wore the regular attire that most of the other Shinigami of the Neo-Soul Society wore, a White shihaksho. Shu also noticed that he had a small badge with the kanji for 3 (三)san on his chest. His face was very angular with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was very slender as well and held his sword with his right hand. Realizing he was an enemy Shu pointed his finger at the man and shot a Byakurai at him. The attacker stared at it lazily and just leaned to the side.

"How pathetic," he said.

"If I may be so blunt, who might you be?" Shu questioned running up to the others with Heito.

"I am the 3rd Seat of the 3rd Militarial Regiment, Ibeka Mordecai," he answered landing on the building, "I have been given orders to dispose of most of you." He pointed his Zanpakto at him and Heito noticed it wasn't like most. It was shaped like a thin-bladed rapier with a golden guard.

"Look at his Zanpakto. It's not a Japanese sword like Aimee's," he whispered to the group. Shu nodded in agreement.

Shinji narrowed his eyes, "Kinda weird. Usually they're similar to katana's, wakazashi, and the occasional tanto. Don't get it at all."

Ibeka smirked, "I can hear you. Y'know this isn't a Zanpakto. It's just a sword made of reishi. That's all. Doesn't mean it's any less capable of matching up to you." Right after saying that he charged at the group getting to Renji first and bringing his sword down. Renji blocked it and kicked Ibeka in the chest causing him to real back, He clutched his chest and charged back at Renji their blades clashing for a bit. Shu showed up and kicked Ibeka's side. Renji jumped back and Shu got into a stance. Ibeka growled and wiped some blood of his lip. He charged at Shu swinging his blade. Shu delivered a round-house kick to the chest. Ibeka grabbed it before he could finish his chamber. Clenching his teeth Shu swung his left arm behind him a cable coming out from under his sleeve. He then swing his arm Ibeka's neck wrapping the cable around it shocking him. Ibeka quickly swung his blade to try and break the cable but Shu pulled it tight a crack going off showing Ibeka's neck broke. His face was in pure shock as he quickly went limp Shu falling down in the process due to the grip on his leg. He sighed in annoyance and got out of the position rubbing himself off.

"Let's go," he told them. The group nodded but just as they were about to leave they heard Ibeka, singing. When his neck should have been broken.

"Narcisistic, Antisocial, all these things you say make me loco," they heard as he got up his neck just really hanging there. All of their eyes widened in shock. "Masochistic, suicidal, all these things you say make me hom-i-ci-dal." He smiled evilly and dropped his sword raising his head.

"Go, now," Shu told them.

"Go where, good sir?" a new voice asked. They all turned around surprised to see a new figure joining them. It was Kio. "The show has just begun.

_Meanwhile in Muken_

"Haha! This is great!" one of the escaped prisoners yelled rubbing his wrists smiling. "Now we can finally make those damn Shinigami pay for locking us in here!" Another prisoner walked up and smiled.

"I know what you mean. Oh, Kami I hope they bleed just as good as the good old days!" the prisoner said reminiscing.

"My my, aren't you all pumped eh, le détenu-chan?" a happy voice asked.

"Huh? Who- aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"He cried as he was quickly sliced to bits. Aimee turned to the other prisoner covered in blood and smiled at him.

"Konnichiha, Monsieur," she said cheerfully, "What do you have to say for yourself?" Said prisoner was on the ground crab walking back until he reached a wall.

"O-okay, I-I-I'll get back into my cell! I-I p-p-p-p-promise! J-J-just don't do that to me," he pleaded shaking and squeaking. Aimee just smiled pleasantly and lowered her upper half till her face was practically point blank in front of him.

"Too late," she replied happily impaling him with her sword. She shoved it into his chest as far as it could go until it was obvious he was dead she drew out her blade and looked around frowning.

"Oh, dear. I've made a mess," she said turning back the way she came, "Sorry about that, Ma-comme." Mayuri walked out of the darkness with Nanao, Genshiro, 3rd Seat of Squad 6 Rikichi Shimbai, Kai, and Akon. Everyone but Mayuri and Akon had some kind of varying degree of shock and/or horror on their face. Or in the case of Kai….

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Kai said looking around, "Aimee you've got to go on a date with me when this is all said and done."

"I have absolutely no idea on how to react to that, Nanao said pushing her glasses back up.

"I've seen worst," Akon said inspecting the second prisoner's corpse. Mayuri just walked ahead and motioned for everyone to be silent. He then turned towards the group and spoke.

"Since all of the other Captains are currently trapped within Karakura Town it is up to us to deal with this situation. Here are out objectives: 1. Secure Muken, 2. Find the perpetrators of this plot, 3. Re-imprison/kill any escaped prisoners, and 4. Keep the enemy from reaching level 5 or in the worst case Level 8. Is this all understood?" Mayuri said in a commanding voice. Everyone raised their hands in solute.

He got 4 "Hai"s and one "Oui".

"Good," he said, "Move out!"

_Meanwhile _

A cloaked figure sat on a throne on top a a lone mountain in Hueco Mundo and looked down at the masses of Hollows gathering around the mountain of all shapes and sizes. Among them were regular Hollows, Menos of all kinds, Vasto Lorder, and even Arrancar. The man looked down from the peak. None dare so much as touch the mountain. Slightly smirking he got up from his seat waving his hand. The chair immediately evaporated and he smiled. It didn't last long as he looked down at the hordes below. Slightly annoyed.

"Have you all forgotten respect? Have you egos so great you would dare not bow before your king? Kneal my people. Kneal and you will feast as you have never feasted before," he told them. They all quickly complied.

"Excellent," he smiled and looked around every single one of the bowing before him. He was a bit surprised to see that the mass actually ended within his field of vision. He grinded his teeth and clenched his hand into a fist.

"Go, and prepare for your feast!" he cried waving his arm out and the masses began to dispers. Angrily he went over to a pit with a stare case and began walking down it. It was emty within the Hollowed out Mountain city. Its residents long fled. His steps echo'd through it and one could see ruined and decaying buildings: Houses, stores, markets,….. temples. A once great civilization and people that lasted for generations long gone. Not only that but they had all digressed into more animalistic more inferior forms. What had happened as he was gone? Had his people truly fallen so? He was interrupted from his thoughts as he came upon a-his castle. It was the mightiest structure and lay in the center all other residents built in rings around it so they could all see the home of the king that loved them so. He walked in and entered the dungeon walking down the steps until he came up to two large sekiseki doors. In his rage he blew them to bits with his reiatsu and walked in. One could just barely make out a chained figure in tattered clothes.

"I cannot forgive you for what you have done to my people," he told the figure stopping in the middle of the large room.

"Then don't," he replied, "Just kill me. I have nothing left anyways. It was all taken by….. _Kurosaki." _The mysterious figure smiled.

"As much as I would enjoy that, I have a different punishment for you. I'm going to make you live and serve under me. You're too useful and powerful for me to kill you here. Besides, I think I let out enough," the man said referring to the man's current state.

"I know I don't have any choice so I might as well come of my own free will," the prisoner replied.

The king smirked. "Excellent, allow me to be the first to welcome you as the Lieutenant of the 1st Militarial Regiment of the Neo-Soul Society. I am you Head-General and I look forward to you serving me," he said. The man just nodded his beard now apparent all ragged and shaggy. Smiling the king snapped his fingers shattering the man's bonds. The prisoner quickly fell back and used the wall for support.

"This is the result of pure irony," the newly freed prisoner said opening his eyelids revealing two holes where his eyes should be.

"Indeed it is. Yhwach deQuincy. Now come with me and let us plunge the world into the dark abyss," the man replied.

**_Author's Note:_****_ Yes, the main villain is just that powerful. *chuckles evilly* Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Also, since I can't find anywhere in the story to explain what happened during the blood war (as far as the not-spoiler stuff goes anyhow) here's what you need to know for now._**

**_Yhwach did kill the Soul King but they restored it by augmenting Orihime's powers with Mimihagi-sama the latter of which returned to Ukitake afterwards. _**

**_All but 1 of the elite guard is dead._**

**_Shu teamed up with Shunsui and Byakuya to defeat Hascwaldth who was last seen just sort of lying there in a pool of blood his fate unsure._**

**_Not all the regular Sternritter are dead._**

**_They freed Uryu from Yhwach by literally reaching into his sould and yanking out the Letter._**

**_Hanatoro teamed up with Kenpachi against one of the elite guard and it was just them. In the battle they were barely able to win when Hanatoro released his Bankai in the battle. Kenpachi was traumatized by what he witnessed and wouldn't tell anyone._**

**_Toshiro, Kensei, Rose, and RAngiku were never zombified but merely critically injured and couldn't take part in the final battle._**

**_Yhwach was "defeated" by the 5 War Potentials together after which Aizen tried to betray them again but was quickly stopped by a contingency seal created with the combined efforts of Urahara, Mayuri, and Shu._**

**_That's all really. Callian31 signing out! _**


	8. Power to the Petals

I don't own Bleach

**Tides of Fate Chapter 7**

**Power of the Petals**

_Muken Level 5_

The General of the 9th Militarial Regiment (who had his hood on) inspected the soldiers/prisoners they had recruited scrutingly. He could tell they were all anxious to get out and crack some Shinigami heads by their body langguage. "I know you're all anxious to get out and….. well, kill everyone. But, as you were told in the contract you signed this is a proper military organization. As such you will have to follow proper military procedure," he told them.

"It was too damn dark to read the stupid piece of paper! How was I supposed to know I had to be PATIENT!" one of the prisoners in the back yelled. The others started nodding their heads in agreement and appeared ready to riot. The General just sighed and pushed up the glasses that were obscured by his hood.

"So, you'd rather finish your life sentence?" he said putting his left hand on his hip and pointing his right hand towards the direction of the cells, "Then go _right ahead_." They shut up after that. After looking down the list of names he'd been given he noticed one had not been checked. "Uuuuuuh, I'm looking for one Sairin Akio. Would you please call out your name!?" No answer. "Sairin Akio! Are you here?"

A female voice from behind him sounded a "Here!" Surprised the General turned around and was smacked in the head by a decapitated head. When he got up he picked up the head and frowned. It matched the picture of Sairin he'd been given. Sighing under his name he marked _lethally occupied._ He turned to the escaped prisoners and pointed his thumb behind him.

"Attack," he said blandly. The prisoners all looked at each other before screaming and running in that direction. Sighing the General clenched his nose, rubbing it. The general walked onto Level Six. Suddenly, he realized his pocket was lighter and something very important was missing. Startled and angry he rushed back up the stairs and when he reached the doorway and skidded to a stop and clutched the doorway. "Who took my wallet!?" he screamed into the room. All he saw were the prisoners getting the shit beat out of them by a female Shinigami. He just groaned. "This is gonna be soooooooooo much paperwork. 4th Seat!" he yelled. The appeared and were instantly bowing upon arrival.

"Yes sir?" 4th Seat of the 9th Militarial Regiment Bazz-B Fluffypants said.

"Deal with this, I'm heading down to Level 6," he said. Bazz-B nodded and got up approaching the room where all of the Prisoners were lying dead and in the middle of it was a girl in Shinigami robes looking around slightly distressed.

"Oh cher," Aimee said, "I appeared to have made a mess of things." She turned to see Bazz-B standing there looking around quite annoyed.

"Are you KIDDING ME!? Do you know how hard it was to get this much cannon fodder!?" he yelled at her. She gasped and put her hand to mouth before turning her face like she was depressed.

"Pardonnez-moi," she said, "I am most sorry I did not realize how much work you went through." She then fell to her knees and began crying a lot. Her hand was in her face and he could SEE a stream of tears. Bazz-B was stuck there just staring. Then, like an idiot, he took a few steps forward.

"Uuuuuuuuuh, hey it's not THAT ba-," he began.

"PSYCH!" a new voice in the shadows said jumping out and cutting off Mr. Fluffypants's head. Kai skidded and grinned. "Wow, I'm badass," he said inspecting his fingernails and rubbing them on his shihaksho.

"_Le sot," _Aimee said hitting him on the head, "It only worked because of my most excellent diversion." She smirked to herself.

"That doesn't mean I'm not badass," Kai refuted.

"As cute as it is to observe this lovers' spat we have a mission," Mayuri said coming out of the darkness followed by the rest of the group.

"We are not-" Aimee began to regute.

"See Aimee? Even Captain creepy can see you have the hots for me so just admit it and go out with me!" Kai said smirking. Aimee was NOT amused and she turned to Nanao and "whispered" a question.

"How did he win the "Sexiest Shinigami" again?" she asked.

"It's my abs," Kai said.

"ENOUGH!" Mayuri yelled, "We must get going!" With that the group continued on.

_Second Fake Karakura Town_

The group of Shinigami stood there focused on the new figure and Ikeda. Rukia was the first to speak. "Who are you?" she asked Kio.

"I am Kiora Cyrun General of the 2nd Militarial Regiment of the Neo-Soul Society. Now if you'd be so-guh," he grunted as Shu kicked him in the gut and then jumped into the air.

"_Shinpi-tekina te no ha!" _he yelled. He held his fingers tightly together and created an energy blade that extended from them like a sword. He swung it down but Kio just caught it in his hand and threw him towards another building. Shu slammed into the wall. Heito quickly started to run towards Kio with his blade.

_"__Rock-a-bye baby in the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock,_" Ikeda began to sing. Suddenly, the remaining Shinigami were finding it hard to stand up. _"When the bow breaks the cradle will fall, and down will come baby, cradle and all." _Rukia yawned and was beginning to fall asleep.

"W-why am I so, sleeeeepy," she said yawning. Her eyes were growing heavier and she could barely focus. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! A loud sound quickly woke her up and she sprung to her feet.

"You guys, ok?" Shu asked landing on the roof-top again. He turned to Heito. "Heito! Release your Zanpakto before that guy starts singing again!" Heito nodded and held his sword hilt above his head but the blade was pointing towards the ground.

_"__Quiet, Shijima no Oto," _Heito flicked the blade and it began reverberating. At first the pitch was too high to even think but it quickly died down to nothing. Raising his eyebrow Ikeda just shrugged and began to sing again. Except this time no noise came out. He tried again and no matter how loud he tried to sing he just couldn't get any sound out. Shu smirked and pointed to his ears mouthing _I can't hear you. Speak up. _Ikeda gritted his teeth and looked to the General who just shrugged before releasing his reiatsu. Destroying not just the building they were standing on but the entire block and a bit of the surrounding ones, including the roads. Shocked and paralyzed the others couldn't do anything except fall. Shu was able to grab onto a wall that was relatively stable but Kio just shunpo'd next to him and grabbed both of his arms and hoisted him up to eye level.

"Your little tricks don't scare me," he told Shu. He tried to say something but was still under the effect of Heito's Zanpakto shocking him even more. "You're wondering why I can speak? It's very simple. I'm too powerful for that Zanpakto to even mean anything to me. Now then, I don't believe you'll be needing these," with that Kio ripped both of Shu's arms off causing him to fall with not limbs. Kio immediately atomized Shu's arms using his bare reiatsu and simply smiled before shunpoing over to Heito who was lying on the mound of rubble with a broken back. He looked at his Zanpakto and completely obliterated it, too, with his reiatsu. He then began to walk over to Rukia who still barely had consciousness. "You're Byaku-kun's sister-in-law, Rukia, right? Huh, you look a lot like Hisana," Kio told her before bending down to her eye level with his hands behind his back, "And that's why I can't stand the sight of you." He reached out his hand and positioned the fingers into a point and began a stabbing motion towards Ruka. Her eye grew wide in fear as certain death was coming towards her.

"Sir, stop!" Ikeda's voice called out. Kiorra's hand stopped mere millimeters from Rukia's face. Kio looked at Ikeda who was standing on the remains of what little bit of a wall that was still standing. His eyes were wide with insanity and rage.

"What!? You better have a damn good reason for interfering with the actions of a superior, fodder!" he yelled at Ikeda. Ikeda stiffened and appeared to do a salute of some kind.

"Forgive me, sir! But my General wanted to personally kill Rukia Kuchiki and wished for me to bring her to him! He did not care for the others, sir!" Ikeda said with no weakness or hesitation in his voice. Kiorra calmed down and let out a small huff. He straightened up and gave a cruel smile as he looked to the side where Renji was lying unconscious soaked in a pool of his own blood.

"Does he care about if I kill him or not?" Kio asked Ikeda causing Rukia's eyes to grow wide.

"I was told to dispose of him so no, he probably won't," Ikeda replied.

Kiorra gave a cruel smile and began to walk towards Renji drawing out his Zanpakto and casually held it so that the tip of the blade would scrape against the ground sending off a few sparks.

"No! Stop!" Rukia yelled getting up (albeit with difficulty) she tried to rush to stop Kio but was restrained by Ikeda. "Stop! No! Renji wake up! He's going to kill you! Renji!" she yelled to no avail. She struggled to break free and did everything she could to break the grasp on her: kicking, thrashing, squirming, even biting. All of it was in vein as she saw Kio get right next to Renji and raise his arm up to bring the sword down. Kio brought it down with such force as she could feel it all the way over where she was. She closed her eyes to try and shield it but when she didn't hear anything she opened them again. She saw that Kio's arm was being restrained by a cable with a little claw on it shocking Kio. Her eyes followed the cable and saw it was coming from Shu. And by coming from Shu she meant it was in the socket where his arms used to be. She also noticed the other cable coming out of the other socket was floating in the air with some kind of Kido-like glow.

"Not so fast," Shunre told Kio, "I didn't say Simon Says now did I?" Smirking he got into a stance. "_Hado#11 Tsuzuri Raiden," _he said. An electrical shock blasted through the cable attaching itself to Kio's arm. As the current flowed through him he just yanked on the cable sending Shu flying towards him. Shunre just adjusted his body position in midair and kicked him in the gut.

"RAAAAAAHHHH!" Kio cried grabbing Shu's foot with his open hand, "You're annoying!" With that he picked up a shocked Shunre and started slamming him into the ground several times so fast that Rukia couldn't even perceive it. After a couple minutes of this Kio slammed him into the ground one last time so hard that it sent Renji flying away. The cable around Kio's arm loosened and fell off. He turned to Ikeda with a great fury in his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to take her to your General?" he asked still clearly in rage. Ikeda just merely nodded and shunpo'd away. Kio glanced down at Shu's unconscious figure and spat on him before positioning his blade over Shunre getting ready to stab him.

"Huhuhuhuhu, someone's not too happy are they?" a new more sinister voice said. Kio glanced in the direction of the new comer. He had golden-slit eyes and a pale face with snake-like features all around. He wears a white robe of sorts over which was a blue haori. He had long sleeves which he had his arms in. He also wore a hood that resembled a snake's head. His long tongue stretched out and licked his lips before reentering his mouth.

"*sigh* What do you want, Orochimaru?" Kio said relaxing himself and casually placing his blade at his side. Not sheathing it of course.

_Lieutenant of the 8__th__Militarial Regiment of the Neo-Soul Society Orochimaru White_

_ "_I was following a couple mice that were fleeing from me in the middle of battle when I saw your impressive display of power. If it were not for my shunpo skill I too would have been caught in the blast," he said smiling, "then I watched, with much amusement, as you faced this boy. You know I"ve never seen you in such a state before. Is he truly that powerful I wonder?" At this point he was smiling deviously.

Kio glanced over at Shu's unconscious figure and let out a scoff. "It's not that he's powerful. Just tricky is all. He's one that uses brains more than brawn," he turned back towards Shu and looked down at him, "I underestimated him and only used a tiny fraction of my strength when I should have used more. I made a mistake."

"Hmmmmmmmmm, yes you make a point there. The most dangerous ones are usually the fighters that come prepared. With cable arms for example," Orochimaru said walking up to Shu and stopping he inspected the arms curiously, "In all seriousness, what kind of surgery(s) would one need to have this kind of implant safely? Most curious?" Kio huffed and sheathed his blade as he began walking away.

"You can ask him yourself when he wakes up," Kio told him shunpoing away.

Sighing Orochimaru turned to him and asked to no one in particular, "How on Earth have you not bled to death yet?" Shu opened his eyes weakly and turned his head giving a faint smile.

"Th-th-this? Tis' but a flesh wound, Monty," he told Orochimaru who, after getting over the initial shock of him still being CONSCIOUS, raised an eyebrow.

"Monty? What part of me makes you believe I am a Monty?" he asked in curiosity.

"Well, you're a python aren't you?" Shu asked. Orochimaru face palmed and groaned.

**_Author's Note:_****_ and another one done! Whoo! How was it? Hoped you like it and Orochimaru White belongs to Antex- The Legendary Zoroark. Now, TRANSLATIONS!:_**

**Shinpi-tekina te no ha- mystic hand blade**

**Shijima no oto- Sound of Silence **

**Also, I left out a couple of key facts about the TYBW in the last video.**

**Yoruichi was allowed to stay in the SS to take up the mantle of head of the Shihouin again.**

**Shu taught Ichigo a bit of Kido in preparation before the Final Battle.**

**Shu was made one of the War Potentials due to his intellect and on-his-feet thinking skills.**

**Komamura stepped down as a Captain but remained in the Seireitei after being turned back due to his powers as a Shinigami disappearing completely as a side-effect of the whole werewolf thingy.**

**Heito and Kai were 3****rd****and 4****th****seats of the Kido Corps respectively before being made Lieutenants due to lack of personel.**

**There are currently 4,629 Shinigami in the Seireitei with an influx of Academy students (they happened to have a surplus of students at the time).**

**Shu and the Kido Corps in general were not present during the 1****st****Invasion because they were busy defending and evacuating the Shi'no Academy.**

**That's all really. Callian31 signing out!**


	9. Yes, You are Screwed

I don't own Bleach

Hebi White belongs to Antex- The Legendary Zoroark.

Shu was on a stretcher being carried off to who know where with evil dude with a snake fetish and his henchmen who oh-so conveniently appeared. So, he did what every bored person in this situation with missing arms and a broken leg would do. He whistled the Orochimaru theme like a boss.

"I would most appreciate it if you stopped," Hebi finally said.

"No," Shu replied continuing with whistling.

"I swear to god if you don't stop I'll-," Hebi said growing increasingly annoyed.

"You'll cut me open and dissect me? Isn't that what you were planning to do anyways?" Shu asked. White let out a growl at this.

"By the way want to hear a secret technique of the Kido corps?" Shu asked. Perking at this White leaned in.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's called….," Shu began with White leaning in closer to hear it better, "Check Your Surroundings for Enemies You Idiot." A new figure appeared right behind White and kicked him in the head sending him flying. They then quickly grabbed Shu and shunpo'd out before the subordinates could do anything. While this was happening Shu remembered why he never moved to install a high-speed monorail system in the Seireitei. He got motion sick at high speeds. Thankfully he found himself in some apparent cover where Captain Yamada was waiting treating both Lieutenat Kotetsu and Captain Kuchiki. The new figure gently set Shunre down. He let out a groan and found himself a bit dizzy but he could clearly make out it was one of the Shihouin siblings. Which he couldn't tell. "Others….. critically injured…. due west of….. pick-up distance," he was able to sound out.

"Lady Yoruichi, please go retrieve them. Once Yushiro returns I'll send him after you," he heard the Captain say. Yoruichi nodded and shunpo'd out. "Captain Soi Fon I would ask that you help apply first aid to Commander Kaiser while I'm treating the others," he heard Hanatoro say as well. Turning his head he found the Second Division Captain scooting over to him and inspecting his injuries.

Still a bit groggy he turned his head to the Captain, "Captain Fon I keep a few bottles of my father's limb regrower inside of my shihaksho for emergencies if you could please grab those and insert the formula into my shoulders it would be appreciated. Don't worry about the wires I've done this before and will be able to manipulate them so they won't interfere. You're going to need two, one for each arm, but please one vial until it is fully regrown," he told her. Soi Fon nodded and agreed, albeit reluctantly. She reached into the fold of his modified shihaksho and grabbed two of the syringes. It took a bit and it was extremely painful but they were able to restore both of his limbs without complications. At this point Shu's head was on straight.

"That has got to be one of the grossest things I have done," Soi Fon remarked. Shu snorted and used his hands to help him lay his back on the wall. The space they were in appeared to have been made from the rubble. It wasn't too big but was big enough to serve as a temporary hospital. It was pretty much a ditch with an entrance big enough for people to get in unnoticed but small enough it would probably be overlooked. There wasn't much light in the "base" though.

"So, mind giving me a run-down on what's going on, Hanatoro-kun?" Shu asked.

"I had sent Isane to get Captains Kuchiki and Soi Fon for medical help. When she got there she was attacked and once I got there she was in critical condition so with the help of Yoruichi0san and Yushiro-san I evacuated them to this spot," he explained. Shu nodded.

"What happened?" he asked. Soi Fon let out a "tch" and clenched her fist and the hand on her arm tightened.

"We were helpless. That man, he's way too powerful to in any way be anything less than a god. He grabbed my own Bankai and threw it back at me as if it was a joke! Hell, he even had Shunko. Only a select few know that so where the hell did he get it!" Soi Fon yelled.

"I'm back!" Yushiro's voice said. Surprised we turned to see him enter the cave.

"Yushiro!" Hanatoro exclained, "Quickly, can you locate Yoruichi?" Yushiro nodded yes. "Then go help her carried some injured back here! You can give your report later!" Yushiro nodded rapidly and went off. Shu let out a sigh as he left and looked up.

"Damn, I should have seen this coming," he scolded himself.

**Tides of Fate Chapter 8**

**Yes, You are Screwed**

_Muken_

Sosuke Aizen was having the bestest time of his life. Not. Honestly, it was just absolute BOREDOM down here! Just when he thought he could finally achieve his goal the Kido Corps Captain activated the contingency seal.

He just let out a sigh, "It's to be expected though. Especially considering who that boy is."

"Truly has the great Aizen declared someone is better than him?" a new voice said. Startled he quickly became alert.

"Who's there!" he called to the darkness. Chuckling a figure in a black cloak and white clothing stepped out of the darkness. Aizen couldn't see anything but the bottom jaw/ mouth of the man. He could tell the man was smirking very clearly. The newcomer slowly walked towards Aizen before swishing his fingers up cutting apart all of the seals placed on Aizen. Shocked but happy Aizen got up and rubbed his wrists and looked at the man. "And to what do I owe this, _generosity_?" he asked.

"You are to become the Fifth General of the Neo-Soul Society," he *ahem* "requested".

"And if I said I wasn't interested?" Aizen asked for curiosity. His response: a punch to the gut that hurt like hell.

"This," the man said. The man jumped into the air and kicked him in the side of the head sending him flying across Lvl. 8 setting off a sonic boom while he was at it. The man quickly appeared may leagues in front of him as he was moving and skillfully switched his hands out with his feet and using his hands propelled himself into the air where he quickly came down on an Aizen moving at Mach 2 pounding him into the ground and walked off. Aizen quickly jumped off of the ground and placed some space between them. He summoned out a blade and clashed with the man's fist using it. Aizen held out the palm of his open hand facing the foe, _"Hado #81 Shushin Suipaku!" _The man was blasted back and multiple spikes mad of Kido materialized behind him. Though instead of impaling him the man just crashed through them and stopped himself using friction from getting his hand on the floor.

"Enough of these childish games, Sosuke. You're coming with me whether you like it or not," the man said. Suddenly a massive Reiatsu was unleashed and Aizen quickly passed out. The man raised his reiatsu back to the level above perception and walked over to Aizen picking him up and entering the Garganta he just formed. Just as Muken began to fall apart.

_Muken Level 7_

"Oh no," Kai gaped. He was standing in Muken Level 7 as all but one of the cell doors was open and the prisoners were nowhere to be found.

"Ce n'est pas bien," Aimee noted wide-eyed.

"What?" Kai asked.

"This is not good," she replied before walking over to the undisturbed door. She opened it and a great shrill and scream pierced all of Muken before she quickly slammed the door shut and breathed heavily in shock.

"That is what is done by the Bankai of Captain Yamada am I correct?" she asked panting.

"Apparently," Mayuri said. He grunted and started to walk forward. "Come on you simpletons we nee-" he began to say but wasn't able to finish as all of Muken began to rumble and break apart.

"What's going on!?" Rikichi yelled looking around in fear.

"Everyone evacuate! They're destroying Muken!" Mayuri cried and they rushed off as the prison began to collapse around them.

As they rushed through the falling structure Nanao cried, "We're not going to make it!"

Genshiro just huffed, "Yes you will." With that he stopped and drew out his Zanpakto. "_Transport! Dai Go-En!" _

"Huh!?" Kai exclaimed. But before he could do anything they were all engulfed in a pink light and transported back to the entrance of Muken just in time as they witnessed it fall apart.

"Shinigami!" a new voice cried. Shocked all of the Shinigami in the Seireitei looked around for the voice.

_12__th__Division Barracks_

Sajin Komomura, former Captain of Squad 7, was currently in the 12th Division Control room.

"What was that?" he asked shocked. Nemu raised an eyebrow before looking at the monitor. She typed in a few commands and a new screen with an odd 3-Dimensional graph appeared on screen.

"It appears someone is telepathically communicating with the Shinigami of the Seireitei," she answered.

"What?" Sajin said surprised.

"Hear me Shinigami!" the voice said startling the Shinigami. "I am the Head-General of the Neo-Soul Society. We can no longer sit idly by as you Shinigami trample over those in Rukongai and any you deem as "threats". You will clearly not change your ways anytime soon so the best path is your complete destruction so that we may remake the Soul Society as it should be. A safe haven for all souls. As their leader you would be safe in assuming that no one holds more rage towards your kind than I. But I am not without mercy. Should you decide to change your horrid ways we of the Neo-Soul Society will welcome you with open arms. Feel free to bring family members from anywhere in the Soul Society as well. I know many of you are not bad people but are merely misguided. I also know that many of you have even braved the horrors of Rukongai and been traumatized by massacres committed in the name of balance. If you are willing to leave this behind you we will not ask any questions. Also, I will not lie. Among our ranks are people whom have been you enemies in the past: Arrancar, former Sternritter, Bounts, Fullbringers, Prisoners of Muken, Sosuke Aizen, and even my own Lieutenant, Yhwach deQuincy!"

"What!? Yhwach!" Komamura cried in horror, "He's dead!"

"I assure you though as much as I myself dislike many of these horrid individuals their power is necessary to bring about the true change that we need! We have taken every precaution every detail into account! We have sworn ourselves to rehabilitate these decrepit beings! And by "rehabilitate" I mean torture beyond belief until their entire will is broken and their nothing more than willess shells of their former selves that will do anything we command them to do and are our loyal pets. So taking away any semblance they ever had of being human. Don't worry though, it's just the psychos though!"

Everyone just remained silent as he continued. "Now, back on track *ahem* If you wish to join us go to the top of Sokyoku Hill! There you will find a Garganta guarded by two of our Lieutenants. Feel free to join at anytime. Think it over for as long as you need. Just know that this generous offer ends in 48 hours! Chao!" With that there was a few moments of silence. Then as if by nature half the room started rushing out towards Sokyoku Hill before Komamura, Nemu, and Iba could react.

_Karakura Town_

The girl struggled in Ikeda's arms in a very annoying manner. It didn't matter to him though as he had finally reached the General.

"General!" Ikeda cried to the man surveying the wreckages. The man turned around as Ikeda threw Rukia onto the ground in front of the General. Rukia let out a few coughs before looking up at the man. His face was hidden by the hood he wore but something about him seem familiar.

She quickly got up and faced the man not showing any signs of a wavering will. "Who are you?" she asked.

There was a long moment where the man didn't respond. "I am the 3rd General of the Neo-Soul Society. Traitor," the man told her. Rukia stepped back a moment and narrowed her eyes.

"Your voice, why does it sound so…. familiar. What's your name?" she said her breath gaining pace. It sounded like- no that couldn't be right.

"You know very well who I am, Rukia Kuchiki. We were once friends. Then again you kind of threw that away when you helped to burn down my home!" he yelled at her. Her eyes grew wider as she stepped back even more until she ran into Ikeda who pushed her back forward.

"Impossible, you're an imposter! You can't be- gegh," the General grabbed her neck and lifted her up off of the ground.

"Don't act as if feigning ignorance will save you, Rukia. You know very well what you did and you are going to pay for that right here and now," the man said darkly clenching his fist even tighter. Rukia tried to reach for her Zanpakto but Ikeda quickly grabbed it and chucked it off the side of the building.

"S-Stop, please. I-I don't know what y-," she got out. She reached out and tried to claw at the hand grabbing her but he just slammed her onto the roof.

"Stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about, murderer!" he yelled at her getting angrier. He then picked her up and began slamming her against the building over and over again as he continued to yell. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED TO HELP US! THEN WHY!? WHY!? WHY DID YOU BETRAY US!? WHY DID YOU KILL THEM, HER! WE WERE FRIENDS, ALLIES, NAKAMA! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!?" He hoisted her up one last time before throwing her through a few of the buildings to the side. He pointed his fist at her with the index and pinky fingers pointing out with a red ball forming between them. _"Cero Demonio!" _A red blast launched towards that direction incinerating everything in its path. He quickly Shunpo'd towards where Rukia laid with severe burns and began to punch her rapidly.

"This is all your fault!" he yelled as blood came out of her mouth. He then created a cero-like blade around his hand and impaled her through the heart before kicking her to the side. He then walked over to the barely stable Rukia and raised the blade in the air ready to deliver the final blow. But just as he was about to a gunshot rang out and the bullet hit him in the hand and he quickly grabbed the hand and inspected the wound his blade dissipating. "What the hell!?" he cried. He and Ikeda quickly turned their heads and saw a girl with pink hair tied in a ponytail with a small, light brown blotch in the middle-front of it. She appeared to have some mix between Latino and Japanese and was very light-skinned. She wore a blue leather-like suit (NOT skin-tight) with a black belt of some kind with numerous pockets and containers of some kind going down from her top-left shoulder to her bottom-right waist. The suit she wore also appeared to be pretty heavy with numerous paddings appearing to be on it. She wore black tennis shoes and on her right breast there was a golden badge with a design inside the circle. It was a red M with a gold and silver laired border with a green 3 in front of it. The background was red as well. In her hand was a small pistol which is clearly what she used to shoot him with. "Who are you!?" he asked angrily.

"Chief Medical Officer and leader of the 3rd Battle Platoon of the American Soul Society, Maria Castro! Now then good sir, step away from the midget!" the girl said, "If not I'll hire my goons to kidnap you in your sleep and rape you!"

(insert cricket noise here)

**_Author's Notes: I wasn't going to bring Maria in till later but I couldn't help it! She's one of my favorite characters in this Fic! Well, shit went down in this chapter. Not much else to say._**

**_Dai Go-en means Fifth Circle it's a Kido type that can tele port anything within a certain area to any point within that are. It's weaknesses are that the owner can't use its ability while moving nor on them self. It can transport 5 things simultaneously, hence the name._**

**_Well, other than that Aizen and Rukia just got beaten down, the Head-General's a badass, and we are all royally screwed. Callian31 signing out! _**


	10. That Which Falls to Never Rise

I don't own Bleach

The 3rd General inspected Maria. He clenched his teeth and growled a bit. "American Soul Society, huh? Dammit, the other Soul Societies aren't supposed to be getting involved so early on in the game. This is going to need some rearranging," he said. The General glanced between Rukia and Maria. "You're lucky I'm going to have to report this to my superiors. Otherwise I'd kill you," he told Maria before glancing over to Rukia who is now unconscious, "I'll have to deal with you later." He turned to Ikeda. "Come on, we're leaving. Open up a Garganta back to base," he ordered. Ikeda nodded and pulled out a device with a button on it. He clicked it and a portal opened up and the two entered. After they left Maria let out a huge sigh and walked towards Rukia.

**Tides of Fate Chapter 9**

**That Which Falls to Never Rise**

Shunsui slashed across the man's chest with his Shikai and the 5th Regiment Lieutenant fell to the ground dead. He sealed his Zanpakto and turned to his friend. "Well, that man sure packed a punch. For a Lieutenant," he told Ukitake who was panting heavily.

"Yes, well these people sure do know where to find good troops that's for sure," he said straightening up and his breath becoming more stable.

"Neo-Soul Society, huh. I wonder where they came from," he said turning back towards the body, "If this guy who was clearly Captain Level merely held the rank of Lieutenant I wonder what their "Generals" are capable of."

"We've certainly got our work cut out for us," Ukitake noted.

"Indeed you do, unworthy beings," A sinister voice said. Startled the two turned around to see a newcomer. He wore a white priest's robe with a dark traditional cross on it. But this one was stylized to look more sinister. He also wore a black cape with a hood on it. The hood was down so they could see his face. He possessed blood red eyes with black sclera. His features were the color gray. His gingers were long and bony with claw-like nails. His hair was long in the back and very unkempt. "Greetings, unworthy dogs. I am Vladimir Black the General of the 4th Divine Regiment in the army of our Lord Cielo. The purger of unworthy beings such as yourselves. A pleasure."

Shunsui smirked, "Well, I do believe those are some of the politest insults I have ever received."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Vladimir, "Though with the possible side effect of "tooting my own horn" I also hold the prestigious honor of being one of the Deus Machinas. The three most powerful Fullbringers ever born. But enough about me. Let's get to killing you."

"Straight to the point then. I like it," Shunsui said drawing out his Zanpakuto. Both he and Ukitake released their Zanpaktos and charged. Vladimir dodged using Strike Walk (the name I'm giving to the Bringer Light speed stuff) and got behind them. He reached out his hand and after a flash a large amount of fire started swirling towards the two. They quickly dodged but the mass of flames kept expanding. It all suddenly condensed and took the form of an Asian Dragon minus limbs and charged at Ukitake. Jushiro kept dodging but the dragon kept following him. In an attempt to help his friend Shunsui charged at Vladimir who took his hand off of the book, which started to float, and created another dragon that charged at Shunsi. Kyoraku pulled back and began to dodge his dragon as well.

Vladimir smirked to himself over how easily he was able to handle the two strongest Captains by himse- "Meanie!" a childish voice cried behind him. He was wacked in the head by something and knocked over to the side where he skidded to a stop on the ground. Grunting he got back up and raised his hand summoning his book back to him. The dragons having dissipated Shunsui and Ukitake both landed beside their reinforcements: Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Yachiru, who was the one who hit Vladimir.

"Thanks for the help, we appreciate it," Shunsui told them. Yachiru spun towards him and shook her fist.

"You owe me a cookie! Shun shun!" Yachiru pouted.

"Maaa, but Yachiru-chan what about Jushiro-kun?" Shunsui whined.

"You're Head-Captain so you can get me better cookies!" Yachiru argued.

"Lieutenant, Head-Captain I do believe you can sort out your confectionary crisis at a later date," Yumichika said, "Right now we have an opponent to deal with."

"Yeah," Ikkaku said grabbing his Zanpakto, "and this guy doesn't look like a pushover either."

The other members of the 11th nodded and drew out their Zanpaktos.

"Tear and Frenzy, Fuki Kujaku!"

"Come on out, Sanpo Kenjun!"

"Bankai, Ryumon Hozukimaru!"

The burst of all of them releasing their Zanpaktos ended leveling a couple buildings in the immediate are but despite that Vladimir was unaffected. Looking at their Zanpaktos he just sighed and took out his book from under his arm. They could clearly see now it was an old Bible. He opened it and the pages started to turn rapidly.

"Divina Oblivionem," he said. The Bible glowed and the glowing form "blobbed" onto his right hand which was raised above it. When the light faded he had a black and gold gauntlet with spiked fingers. He moved his fingers around a bit and pointed at the Shinigami using his palm.

"Angeli Gladio," he said. A light gathered around his palm.

"Move!" Shunsui yelled. A blast of lightning came out from the orb and struck out at them. It moved too fast and Ukitake, Shunsui, and Yumichika got electrocuted. Yachiru was able to block a bunch of what was coming at her with the help of her Zanpkato Beasts. Ikkaku was far enough away he was able to dodge it with gaining only a few minor burns. Vladimir huffed and summoned another orb but this time he clutched it and the orb transformed into a slightly European knight sword but made of lightning. He charged at Yachiru first and swung the blade at her. She stopped it with the past beast and cut him with her sword and the future beast's sword. Vladimir paid no mind to these injuries and raised his blade to strike again but was cut off by Ikkaku who sliced down aiming for the arm with the blade. Vladimir dodged and appeared behind him and with a single blow from his blade destroyed the Bankai incinerating nearly all of the top blade. The remains all fell to the ground as Ikkaku's eyes grew even wider before being impaled by the blade and falling to the ground with a hole in his chest.

"Ikakku!" Yumichika was able to yell. Yachiru quickly charged at Vladimir who let the blade's full power shoot at Yachiru whose Shikai were critically damaged and she fell to the ground as well severely burned. Shunsui tried to get up but Vladimir placed one of his fingers on the ground and Shunsui's limbs were swallowed half way each by the ground before it solidified again harder this time as Shunsui was trying to break it but failing. The ground seemed harder this time for some reason. Vladimir then turned his attention to Ukitake and Strike Walked over to him where he pointed the index finger on his gauntlet hand towards Ukitake. "Aqua Hastem," he said. A concentrated stream of water shot out of the tip and struck an already critically injured and unconscious Ukitake in the heart.

"JUSHIRO!" Shunsui yelled. Vladimir then heard the sound of someone standing up. Slightly surprised he turned to see Yumichika barely standing up.

"Y-you'll pay for what you have done," he told him before coughing up some more blood.

Vladimir chuckled at the boy, "Really? And what can the likes of you do against my power?"

Yumichika smirked, "Take it away." He held out his Shikai to the side and said, "Bloom, Rui'iro Kujaku." The blades turned to vines that quickly rapped themselves around a surprised Vladimir. "Head-Captain," Yumichika said, "If you'd be so obliged please don't tell anyone of this." Shunsui just nodded and Yumichika began absorbing Vladimir's reiatsu.

_Elsewhere_

After Yoruichi and Yushiro returned with the others Isane Kotetsu had thankfully woken up and began assisting with the healing. Shunre assisted to being fairly knowledgeable with the process. It's not like he was a master at it like the high ranking members of Squad 4. In terms of that group he'd be like 5th Seat Level at best. But every bit counted. On a side note: It was now VERY cramped in the makeshift camp.

Eventually, Captains Hirako and Abarai awoke but Heito and Byakuya were still under. They had all been informed of what was going on last Yushiro checked. Once Yushiro had finished it had grown dark outside so Shu used a Kido to create a fire for light and warmth as the awake members discussed what happened that day and what they learned.

"So, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Zaraki are fighting the leader of the 7th Regiment, huh. That General must be something to be able to take them all on single-handedly," Shunre noted.

"The Neo-Soul Society, huh?" Shinji noted to himself, "A group dedicated to fixing the Soul Society through the destruction and recreation of the Gotei 13 in order to bring forth a "true heaven"."

Soi Fon punched the wall and growled, "Who the hell do they think they are? The Gotei 13 have dutifully protected the Soul Society to its fullest for nearly its entire existence! They have absolutely no right to that decision. WE are the Gotei! WE are the ones that work towards the betterment of the Soul Society!"

Renji just chuckled and tilted his head back till it touched the wall and asked her, "Soul Society, Captain Fon, or Seireitei?"

"What's the difference?" Soi Fon asked.

"Plenty," Shu answered, "Seireitei just refers to the homeland and headquarters of the Shinigami. It's fairly big but, it's nowhere near even half the size of the Soul Society which also includes both all of the Rukongai as well as Shinisou."

"Shinisou?"" Isane asked, "what's that?"

Shunre sighed, "It's a place not many know about. It's than land outside of all four District 80s and completely surrounds the Soul Society. It's around 100 miles in a straight line from its Rukongai side boundary to the Seishin Kabe."

"Again, what's that?" Soi Fon deadpanned.

"It's a giant uncrossable wall. It is the outermost boundary of the Soul Society and no one knows what lies beyond it," Shunre explained.

"This Shinisou, what's it like?" Renji asked.

"It's mostly a large forest with many houses and cottages dotting it. Most people there are quite contempt with their lives and despite many of them possessing the capabilities to become powerful Shinigami, Lieutenant Level if we're unlucky, but most choose not to. The last Shinigami from Shinisou is someone you all know well. A man by the name of Sosuke Aizen." Shunre said.

Everyone just stared at wide-eyed at this. Eventually, Shinji let out a sigh. "Well, let's get back to the point at hand. The Neo-Soul Society. What does everyone here make of them?" he said.

Renji was the first to speak up. "Well, while I don't necessarily want them to win I can perfectly understand where these guys are coming from," he said.

"Captain Abarai, how dare you!" Soi Fon yelled, "These are people bent out for nothing more than our complete destruction and wish to turn the Soul Society into their own twisted ideal of perfection! They cannot be allowed to win!"

"It's about more than just that," Renji said calmly, "Among their ranks they have Shinigami (or at least Shinigami-like beings), Quincys, Hollows, and Fullbringers. Now, question: what do at least 2 of those have in common?"

"What?" Soi Fon asked.

"Shinigami have hunted them," Shu replied casually. Startled Soi Fon turned to Shu.

"Exactly," Renji said, "I expect in some capacity that we are not aware of the same can be said for the Shinigami in their ranks. We've hunted down, trampled over, and killed who knows how many Quincy and Hollows over the years."

"Let's not forget the Fullbringers," Yoruichi said.

"That's ridiculous!" Soi Fon yelled, "There have never been any large battles or wars between Shinigami and Fullbringers!"

"Th-that is where you are wr-wrong Captain," a scraggly voice said.

"Captain Kuchiki you're up!" Hanatoro noted, "Here, let me-"

"No," Byakuya interrupted, "I can sit myself up." And with much effort that was clearly painstaking for him he rested his back against the wall. "As you all know the job of the Kuchiki Household is to maintain the Historical Records of the Soul Society," he explained.

"Yes," Isane said, "That was how we learned of the Bounts."

"Well, one day as I was going through the archives in my leisure I came upon a small entry that mentioned a war with beings who "manipulated the world with a green light"," Byakuya said.

"I remember seeing that too," Shunre noted.

"You," Captain Soi Fon noted, "Why were you going through the Kuchiki Archives?"

"I let him," Byakuya said, "Now, back to the matter at hand. While it didn't say much about this war I was able to learn that there were many casualties for the Shinigami in it, around 3,800 or so from what it looks like. And considering that back then there were only around 4,500 of them that's a large chunk of our forces."

"How many on their side?" Yoruichi asked.

"Fifty," Captain Kuchiki supplied, "Out of a hundred."

Everyone collectively held their breath at that.

"How did we win?" Renji asked.

"What makes you think we won?" Byakuya asked.

"Y-you m-mean we we we-" Soi Fon stuttered.

"Lost? Yes, we lost that war," Byakuya said.

"Impossible," she breathed.

"Even the Gotei isn't invincible, Captain," Shunre said, "Nothing really is." He looked up at the barely lit ceiling and closed his eyes in thought. "Nothing is, in actuality. -\

Hueco Mundo

The Head General surveyed the sandy desert of Hueco Mundo atop a broken stonewall. He had his leg propped up and his lef dangling down as he looked across the sands. Beside him were two figures one male and one female. They both wore old, ragged cloaks so that you couldn't see their features at all. "Everything, no matter what will always die."

Shunre: No matter how hard as we fight.

HG: No matter how much you cry.

Shunre: The Romans fell.

HG: As did the Egyptians.

Shunre: Everything has a time.

HG: No matter how much you try.

Shunre: You can…

HG: …never stop…

Both: the Tides of Fate.

Zoom out to see that the Head General is sitting on a broken wall of the Coliseum City Myrinon. The location of the Gotei 13's founding. Surrounded by the sands of Hueco Mundo.

**_Author's Notes: Done. Tell me what you think of this guys! Vladimir Black belongs to Antex- The Legendary Zoroark. That's all Callian31 signing out!_**

**_Translations:_**

Divina Oblivionem- Divine Oblivion

Angeli Gladios- Angel's sword

Aqua Hastam- Water Spear

Shinisou is the point where someone is just about to die

Seishin Kabe means spirit wall


	11. Dance of Blood

I don't own Bleach

**_Ok, can more people than just 2 individuals review this? It's fine when it first started out but seriously? Two people's opinions isn't going to tell me a lot about how the story is doing. If this was your story would you be satisfied with only two people actually giving you input. Especially when you have poured as much soul into one single story like I have with this one. Not that your input isn't appreciated Antex and Plitzake but seriously people. Pleeeeeeeease! This may sound selfish to you but it's not like I'm asking you to review every single chapter. I know this story has some favorites but please I want to know what you guys think of the story. _**

When Rukia awoke her vision was very blurry. Remembering what happened she quickly got up and tried to figure out where she was. "Please, don't move. I've treated most of the critical wounds but you're still heavily injured and in absolutely no shape to walk or do anything of the sort," an unknown voice told her.

"Huh?" Rukia said her vision becoming more clear, "W-who are you?"

"Kim Kardashian," the girl replied.

"Huh?" Rukia said.

*sigh* the girl went, "I'm Maria Castro, the girl who got dragged to Japan searching for an escaped criminal despite the fact our Soul Society's in a war and I'm the best medic they got."

"Wait, _your _Soul Society!?" Rukia exclaimed, "There's more than one!?"

"Well, yeah. Did you really think that an entire multicultural world or over 7 billion people had every single soul sent to the afterlife by a few thousand people running around in _kimonos!?" _Maria yelled at Rukia, "So you just assumed that everyone's ethnicity just magically changed to Japanese when they died!? Also, 6,000 is like the top number of Shinigami! That's barely enough to deal with Japan which has around a hundred million plus people!"

"Well when you put it like that-" Rukia tried to counter.

"No! No! You do not speak! You are not allowed to talk for the next 24 hours!" Maria told her. Rukia tried to open her mouth to object but Maria would have none of that.

"Shut it!" she told Rukia who promptly closed her mouth. Maria smiled at her patient closed her eyes and cracked her knuckles, "Now tell me where it hurts the most!" (So I can hurt you, she whispered to herself) When she opened her eyes she noticed Rukia crawling like the wind using her fingernails to inch away like an inch worm very fast.

"Hey get back here!" Maria yelled into the night.

**Tides of Fate Chapter 10**

**Symphony of Blood**

When morning came a few things were of note. The first was that Yumichika and Shunsui were on the ground unconscious and the 4th General was nowhere to be seen. Toshiro was literally mission a leg, Rangiku was face-down in a pool of her own blood, and Kenpachi was struggling to stay up having to use his Zanpakto to keep him from completely collapsing. He was huffing and looking up at his opponent smiling, "Th-this is great," he said (barely) standing up and breathing heavily, "Y-you're str-" He couldn't hold himself up anymore and fell off the top of the building hitting the ground with a small crash as he hit all the loose rocks bellow. The building he was on then promptly collapsed covering the 11th Captain alive. Senosuke huffed slightly as a black energy flowed back into his Zanpakto sealing it. Taking one last huff he sheathed his Zanpakto.

_That was tough _he thought _at least I didn't need to use my Bankai. I don't want to show that off so early in the game. _He turned his attention to the part of Karakura that was most destroyed. The northern part where the Shinigami and Neo-Soul Society first started their battle. He smiled and brought out a cell phone like device and opened it calling a number. "Alright, everyone. Activate your Gargantas and lock on to my general position. We're ready for phase 2," he said before closing it and putting it back in his pocket. Almost immediately numerous Garganta opened up around him and soldiers began spilling out of them. Many of them from different divisions. The Quincies wore a gray version of their traditional uniforms, the ones in white kimonos were the Nephilhim they had brought along, Arrancars just wore their standard clothes though the seated ones typically wore a black colored one instead. There was no specific scheme for hybrids but most wore something that resembled a mix between whatever species they were mixes of. "Soldiers!" he called out to them, "I have felt the reiatsu of several weakened Shinigami right over there underneath a collapsed building! If you look closely you'll see that they're trying to evacuate. Among them are several renowned fighters. Kill them all." With that, the army charged.

_At the "base"_

They were helping out the more injured like Byakuya and the still unconscious Heito when it happened. "Hanatoro-kun we've got trouble!" Shunre called out looking in the direction of a large group of Neo-Soul Society soldiers heading their way. Hanatoro and the rest's eyes widened.

"Th-there's so many," Soi Fon, who was hanging onto Yoruichi for support said. Hanatoro quickly steeled his expression and became calm.

"Yoruichi-san, take this," Hanatoro said as he removed his Zanpakto from his sash.

"Wha- but why?" Yoruichi asked shocked.

"My Zanpakto isn't good for this kind of situation," Hanatoro explained, "It'll slow me down. I'll buy everyone the time I can for you to get out."

"Captain Yamada! Me and Yushiro are in excellent condition to fight!" Yoruichi argued.

"You're also the fastest and most able to get everyone that's injured to a safe location fast," Shunre said, "Yoruichi, just do what Hanatoro-kun says. We don't have time to argue."

Clenching her teeth Yoruichi nodded and continued the evacuation.

_Battle: Hanatoro Yamda vs Neo-Soul Society Second Wave_

_Song: Indestructable by Disturbed (which I don't own)_

It grew quiet, and still, for Hanatoro. The only sound being the roar of the army almost upon him. He closed his eyes and warning sirens blared in his ears. Opening them they were suddenly blood red and he took off running towards the attack. When he first made contact he grabbed a couple and threw them. He then jumped on one man's chest and quickly spear-handed him in the eyes before juming off the man propelling himself in to a backflip and landing on another. He turned to the nearest who was prepping to attack him and stuck: _Larynx, knees, now he has no use of his right leg and trouble breathing._ He turned to the next guy and dodged under the sword and struck: _pressure points at the right shoulder severely tearing muscle (arm has frozen and cannot swing his sword as effectively), hit the groin for extra damage, break neck. _A few arrows flew by him which he easily dodged. He jumped on top of the troops and used them like lily pads jumping from one to another before he reached the row of Quincy that shot at him in less than a second before firing off a wide-ranged kido to kill them.

He then landed on the ground and at that moment was stabbed by another sword in the heart. He grabbed the man's arm and ripped it off of his body. Hanatoro then severed the arm from the sword using a low level kido and pulled the sword out of his chest _(1)_ decapitation the man who just stabbed him. Several more swordsmen charged at him. He stopped one of their blades with the sword he had and kicked another away. He then did a maneuver and landed on the person's arm causing the woman to fall to the ground with a crushed arm before he pried the blade from her hands _(2) _and stabbing her through the heart with her sword. He ducked two incoming sword swings and flicked the two swords he had into the air severing the attackers' arms in the process. He grabbed their swords and removed them from the severed limbs (_3,4) _and spun around cutting the two in half. The two swords came down and he flipped upside down and pushed them with his feet sending them flying in one direction. Back on his feet Hanatoro jumped in that direction cutting off people's swords and using them for himself _(5,6,7,8). _

Following suit was a dance of blades flying about in the air as he struck down anyone who tried to get near him. Meanwhile, away from the battle the only word any of the Shinigami could say was said by Shunre in a whisper, "Badass." Back at the fight Hanatoro was in supreme concentration keeping check of every blade at every time. His guard slipped though and three swords impaled him. Two from the rear one from the front. Clenching his teeth he let all of the blades fly in the air for a brief moment as he jumped up causing the soldiers to lose their grips on their blades as Hanatoro spun in the air. He grabbed a few knives he had stashed in his haori and threw them with such precision it impaled the three men's skulls. Hanatoro them grabbed the blade in front and pulled in out _(9) _he quickly used it to slash an incoming soldier in the face. When he landed he clenched his hand into a fist and pushed the two other swords _(10,11)_ out before grabbing another sword that was coming down and using it to propel the other blades into the air. And, like a maestro continued his flurry of blades cutting down archers, gunmen, and sword wielders alike. Several were starting to get the picture and start releasing their Zanpaktos/Resureccions and going Voltstandig (somehow). His options getting fewer and fewer by the moment Hanatoro quickly started analyzing the battle field for available swords. He noticed one not far away but it looked like the Arrancar was about to release so Hanatoro straightened out a sword to point in his direction and kicked it in a straight line impaling the man in the head. Hanatoro then made a small hand sign and activated the mark he put on the blade. A small bolt shot out from the blade hitting the troop's sword and the two rushed back towards Hanatoro and followed the dance _(12)_. He analyzed the crowd and a man charged at him with a released Zanpakto that had a red energy around it. Realizing his chance Hanatoro jumped up and impaled the man with two of his swords in the skull before he relieved the man of his grip on the weapon. The light faded from the sword and he smiled he stretched the two blades in his hands and tagged the new blade. The other blades began circling around Hanatoro and he cried out, **"Gotei Style 13 Blades!"**

_On a nearby building _

Sesosuke clenched his teeth and growled holding his sword tighter, "How dare you become strong you worthless piece of filth."

_Back to the Battle_

It was a flurry of blades in complete harmony of movement cutting down all opposing enemies. Some tried to flee but it was for naught as their fellows would mindlessly cut them down for trying and get back to the fight without giving the "worthless traitor" another thought. Having enough a couple seated officers within the crowd went Bankai (of a sorts). One was the form of a Skyscraper sized Claymore (3rd Seat of the 9th Regiment Julius Mildore) another was a crossbow with a dragon motif (5th Seat of the 2nd Regiment Mi Shang) and the final one was a sniper rifle with a canon on top (6th Seat of the 7th Regiment Aly Allanara). The crossbow shot a dragon made of fire at Hanatoro, the Sniper shot a "Giant Death Stone" (*couch*Rock*cough*) and the Claymore started swirling with energy as it came down on Hanatoro. The 4th Squad Captain was shocked but acted quickly. He stopped the Claymore using three blades (one supported by his left hand the other two making an X shape and supported by his shoulders. He cut the Giant Rock in half but couldn't do anything about the dragon and was hit by it sending him flying. Now with only two blades in hand Hanatoro charged at them suffering from some burns. _Dammit _Hanatoro thought _I'm really good with healing Kido but I can't support myself for much longer. _He then turned his gaze towards where everyone was and let out a sigh of relief _Good, they escaped. _He then charged towards the nearest, Aly, and she shot at him with her small sniper but couldn't hit him with any shots before she was cut down along with any soldiers that were between her and Hanatoro. Julius then made a horizontal slash (taking out many of his own troops in the process) but Hanatoro simply jumped on the blade and rushed towards Julius while running on top of it. Julius lifted it up to a perfect vertical but that only allowed Hanatoro to fall down and impale his skull. Mi charged up another shot and fired but this time Hanatoro was ready and but the blast in half. He rushed down towards her, cutting down more soldiers as he went, and got to her before she could finish chargin and cut the crossbow in half before impaling her with a sword. There were only a few left and they were pretty much running away at this point. Nearby though, Senosuke made a hand motion towards Hanatoro and a group of black cloaked figures charged towards Hanatoro.

The Captain currently had the blades drooped towards the ground and was panting heavily. Suddenly, a bland impaled him from behind. He quickly turned around and killed the man. There was another through his side, then one through his front. Another to the stomach and a blade went through a lung. One delivered and impale to the shoulder disconnecting enough nerves to make moving it impossible. Using his only available arm he struck down the ones about to deliver blows (there were four) he cut down two of the bladeless ones and he swung at the others but his vision was getting blurry. He stumbled and fell to the ground (Well, he was held up at an angle dure to the blades stickling out of his chest) unable to use anymore healing Kido on himself. _Is this, _he though, _the end?_

He heard footsteps and turned his head to see the person approaching. He couldn't make out the face due to the blurriness. He then heard them speak and that, too, was blurry. He could only hear blurry sounds but not the words. Due to the prolongness of the sounds he could tell it was a monologue. Then it stopped. The next thing he knew was a pain in his skull and then, black.

Senosuke smiled as he removed his sword from his brother's worthless, insignificant, skull. He then left with the remains of his execution squad who retrieved their blades from Hanatoro's body and flash stepped away. Unaware of two nearby figures watching the scene from a distance.

**_Author's Notes:_****_ I am extremely happy with this chapter. I hope I did it well. Tell me what you think? And remember: Tolstoy's Gun people. Tolstoy's Gun. Callian31 signing out!_**


	12. Together, For Now

I don't own Bleach

**Tides of Fate Chapter 11**

**Together, For Now**

"The Captain's reiatsu has disappeared," Isane noted worried, "Do you think he's dead?"

Shunre closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them, "I hope not if only for the fact that he's our best healer." Isane nodded before looking back at Heito.

"What do you think has happened to him?" she asked. Shunre kneeled next to him and inspected Heito's pulse.

"When we fought that one General Heito's Zanpakto was destroyed so that might have something to do with it," Shunre said. He let out a huff. "Well, whatever it is as much as I hate to admit it but that's the least of our problems. We can worry about what to do later. Right now we need to get to that barrier so we can figure out how to take it down and fast."

"Agreed," Byakuya replied, "But not all of us are in able condition. Lieutenant Tsubata is incapacitated under unknown means, Captain Soi Fon is currently suffering from a broken arm and leg, you're still suffering from some organ damage, Captain Hirako and Renji are both in fighting condition but not ideal fighting condition, Lieutenant Kotetsu is still pretty racked up from the attack she suffered at the hands of General Cyrun, and I have a few broken ribs. Not to mention I don't seem to be able to talk with my Zanpakto let alone release it. Hell, Yoruichi and Yushiro here are the only ones in any condition to really do that much."

Shunre crossed his arms a bit and closed his eyes in thought before reopening them, "What's wrong with your Zanpakto, Captain?"

Byakuya let out a sigh, "It's not listening to me like it usually does. It hasn't even said a word no matter what I try. She always used to be such a chatterbox. It's weird."

"Excuse me Captain," Isane spoke up, "But I remember that the same General that you all fought used Senbonzakura as well." This caught everyone's attention.

"That's impossible!" Soi Fon refuted, "When me and Captain Kuchiki faced the General his Zanpakto was a lance! It in no way resembled his Zanpakto!"

"Wait, are you sure he used Senbonzakura, Isane?" Yoruichi asked.

The lieutenant of the 4th gave a small smile, "Kinda hard to mix up thousands of Cherry Blossom pettles swarming at you for something else."

Yoruichi's eyes widened, "But that would mean-" She turned to Byakuya with the shocked expression on her face. He gave a small nod and a huff.

"It's Kio," he replied.

Shunre straightened up a bit, "I think I've heard of him from somewhere. Where was it? Oh, yeah it was on the list of Head-Captain candidates."

"There's a list?" Renji asked disbelievingly.

"Yep," Shinji replied, "You're kinda new to the Captain scene but once you stick around long enough you tend to pick up on a few things. The Head-Captain Candidates List is said to be a secret document which only the Head-Captain and select members of Central 46 are privy to. It contains a list of 5 names at any given point for people who show the qualities necessary to take the position of Head-Captain in the case of the Head-Captain dying or retiring. The former being the more likely scenario." He turned to Shu next, "Though I always thought it was kept locked up tight. How'd you get your hands on it?"

Shunre smiled a bit, "Let's just say being Captain of the Kido Corps has its perks and leave it at that. But whatever the reason for me seeing previous renditions of the list the point is that he was also marked as inadequate due to death and all records of him were destroyed. Well, Captain Kuchiki, Shihouin-sama, what's your connection to him?"

The two shared a look before Yoruichi let out a sigh and began talking, "He was once an apprentice of mine when he was in the Academy. At first he struggled for a bit but after he became friends with and started training with Byakuya he grew very powerful very quickly."

"How long did you train him?" Shu asked.

"Not that long," Yoruichi responded, "It was only for a bit before he moved to Squad 1 after which he began to get a bit of an ego afterwards and said he didn't need anyone to help someone like him in all of his _superiority. _I'd intended to straighten him out but was exiled before that could happen. Once I returned and after Aizen's betrayal I asked Byakuya what happened to him. And he said-"

"Kio died and due to certain events we switched Zanpaktos," Byakuya finished, "Senbonzakura was originally his."

"No way," Yushiro said, "You can use another's Zanpakto!?"

"Partly," Shunre explained, "If there's a strong connection of trust between the two wielders, and I mean REALLY strong here, they can each use the other's Zanpakto but to a lesser extent. While this may open up some interesting strategic possibilities there's two things about this to mainly be wary of minus the afore mentioned lesser extent of use. The first is something I discovered after I found out there had been cases where something similar had happened and that is it was never originally intended for Zanpakto to be able to do this. Any more from that and I'd be giving away Central 46 level secrets. The second thing to note is that if you possess another's Zanpakto for too long your personality becomes more like the original wielder's."

"And that means Byakuya wasn't actually born with a stick up his ass, right?" Renji asked gaining a glare from Byakuya.

"I do not have a "stick-up-my-ass" as you put it, Abarai," he retorted.

"Uh-huh," Renji replied sarcastically, "suuuuuuuuure." He smirked for a bit as Byakuya glared at him. After abit Renji's eyes grew wide, "Where's Rukia!?"

Shunre glanced over in his direction and calmly told him, "Oh yeah I forgot to mention that. She got kidnapped." Everyone's eyes turned to Shunre.

"And just why did you not tell us?" Byakuya asked sternly.

Shu sighed, "Because knowing our luck she'll be or has been saved by some person who will reveal some huge secret of the universe that we were unaware of that will thus lead to most if not all of us getting dragged into some huge apocalyptic conflict the scale of which will make you think we're in a shounen manga or something and we'll get a bunch of mindf**** along the way."

Renji scoffed, "Yeah, sure THAT'S what's going to happen. It's sooooo-"

Maria popped in out of nowhere with Hanatoro draped over her shoulder and interrupted him, "COMEPLETELY CORRECT! Ding ding ding the "most likely to be the protagonist" award goes to Shunre Kaiser!" Rukia popped out from behind her.

"Renji! Ni-sama! I'm ok!" she said waving. Everyone (minus Shu) had the biggest "WTF!? faces" imaginable on their mugs. Shunre let out a sigh and a grin.

"I told you so," he replied.

"Shut it," Renji snapped back at him.

Changing the subject Byakuya turned to Rukia, "Rukia, how are you? What happened?"

Rukia tensed up at this and bit her lip, "Well, I- *sigh* the man who captured me took me to his General. He then preceded to- well- beat me to a bloody pulp. I probably would have died if Maria-san hadn't shown up and gotten me out of there and healed me as well." Byakuya nodded.

"Excuse me," Shinji interrupted, "but am I the ONLY one here concerned about the fact this girl has Captain Yamada draped over her shoulder?"

Maria smiled and placed Hanatoro down, "Don't worry. Me and Rukia witnessed him getting struck down by one of the Generals. After said General and the remaining fighters left we went to Yamada-kun and I healed him. It wasn't anything too serious."

"Maria-san," Rukia said, "Captain Yamada was stabbed numerous times through the chest and limbs and was _impaled through his skull. _How does that translate to "not serious"?"

Maria smiled, "Because I'm awesome."

"Oh yes, Maria-chan," Shunre said, "how did you find us?" Maria pointed towards Byakuya.

"I could smell his emoness from miles away!" she proudly declared.

"_I am not an emo!" _Byakuya declared, "And even if I were there is no way you could possibly "smell" it."

"Oh I am caught!" Maria said placing the back of her hand on her fore head and raising her arm melodramatically melodramatically, "I used the sexiness sensors in muh brain to locate all of you! On that note-" She quickly zoomed towards Byakuya placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled in his face, "BARE MY CHILDREN! Oops, wrong one." She zoomed over to Shunre and did the exact same thing but invaded even more of his personal space than she did Byakuya coming just short of outright molestation, "BARE MY BABIEEEEEES!"

"And this is the part where I get a restraining order," Shunre deadpanned.

Renji sweat dropped, "Uh, lady, maybe you should stop." Maria grew outraged at this.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT SEXY ENOUGH TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she yelled pointing at Renji. She then pulled Shunre over and into her chest and began stroking his hair with a ridiculous "serious" expression on her face. "It's ok, the red-haired pineapple-human hybrid can't hurt you now my love," she said. Shunre just pulled out a taser and started zapping her. Her hair shot out and she collapsed on the ground smoking. "I always knew…. I was….. hot," she wheezed out before Shunre tasered her a couple more times for good measure. He then casually flung the taser in a random direction killing a random cat.

Shunre let out a sigh of relief, "Well that takes care of that." He wiped his hands. But Maria just got up stretching her arms out in front of her.

"Imma zombie!" she said no signs of damage on her body.

Shunre let out a groan, "What the hell." She smiled.

"Magical healing magic of magicness!" she clapped her hand together and the Shinigami found their wounds healed. "You are welcome!" she proudly declared. Shunre looked up.

"Everyone look out!" he yelled. Noticing something coming down from the sky everyone quickly dodged out of its way as two more forms came down next to it. When the smoke cleared nearly everyone was shocked. Standing there with their Hollow masks on were Kensei, Rose, and Mashiro.

**_Author's Notes:_****_ BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Man, I love writing Maria's lines. Callian31, signing out!_**


End file.
